And You I Love
by PenPrincess
Summary: Same fic, previously written by KawaiiPie.*Please read Author's Note* The GW-Boys are given a mission that requires a bit of time travel. A lucky mistake lands them in the middle of war, physically and emotionally.
1. *Author's Note* Important!

**And You I Love**

****

**author's note:**

Who the heck am I, and what the heck happened to KawaiiPie?

Nothing. I'm still right here, only under a different pen name, PenPrincess.

A quick note- there are very personal reasons as to why I stopped writing on my fics.

But I'm back, and I have full intentions of completing every fic I started.

I have changed a bit, and I'm in the process of revising the several grammar and spelling mistakes in And You I Love.

Even though A Love That Holds is probably more popular, And You I Love was my first fic to be started,

so I think it should be the first to end. Anyway, I've finally gotten over my other problems and my massive case of

writer's block. I hope my old readers will return. Please review my chapters, it would

help a lot!

For the most part, And You I Love is the same. I'll only be correcting grammer/spelling errors, and

I'll be fixing up those humongous plot holes.

--Pen' (or KawaiiPie)


	2. Prologue

**And You I Love**

--------------------------------------  
Location: UNKNOWN  
--------------------------------------

Usagi's eyes were welling with tears. She couldn't stand it! She just couldn't stand it anymore...She stared at the lime green vortex spinning in the room. It was so out of place in Sestsuna's apartment, but huge vortexes don't really fit in anywhere. She looked up into the eyes of her lover, Mamoru. He placed a loving hand on her cheek and gazed into her eyes.

"Please...don't do this..." Usagi pleaded, "Let me..."

With a ghost of a smile, Mamoru replied, "You know I can't do that. I love you way too much. Now let me do this, ok?"

Usagi nodded. Her tears were falling now. Mamoru brushed one off of her cheek.

"I hate to see you cry...I'll find you again," he promised, "When we're reborn, I'll find you, and we can be together again."

"But how?" Usagi asked forcefully, "How? How will I see you again, Mamo-san?"

"Aishiteru, Usagi. Believe me, I'll find you. But please...remember me?"

"Always," Usagi whispered.

He walked slowly away from her.

"Remember me."

When he was gone, Usagi's body slumped to the grown. She cried for herself, and for all the others.

--------------------------------------  
END  
--------------------------------------  



	3. Nice To Meet You

**And You I Love**

--------------------------------------  
Location: Tokyo, Usagi' house  
--------------------------------------  


"Rei!" Usagi cried, putting nail polish on her last finger. It leaked onto her skin, and she hated that. "You've been in the bathroom for an hour and a half! Don't you think we should leave now?"

A girl called from inside the bathroom, Just a few more seconds, and I swear I'll be out!

Makoto sighed, You said that twenty minutes ago, Rei! Come on, we have a party to go to!

Cute guys waiting! Usagi added as she screwed the cap back onto her nail polish.

Yes, we'll be very late, Rei, Ami agreed. She checked her appearance once more in Usagi's vanity mirror. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and sighed somewhat impatiently. Minako laughed at this.

Minako knocked hard on the door of the bathroom. Ha! Even Ami is losing her patience. Now get out-

Rei opened the door and twirled her hands with a flourish. she exclaimed.

The girls gasped. Rei's raven-black hair was curled and pulled atop her head with bobby pins. She let two long curls fall forward.

Minako sighed, Oh Rei, your hair looks marvelous. It's a change from your normal style. Rei smiled a great big smile. She was obviously very flattered.

I want your hair, Usagi said, her mouth fixed in an astonished expression, Oh, it feels so soft!

Ami cleared her throat. Rei, you look great, but we should go. The party started at 6:30, and it's already 7:10.

Rei, what hairspray do you use? Makoto said, fingering one of Rei's bouncy curls, "It holds the curl, but it's not stiff!"

I know you all want my hair, but hands off- it makes the hair greasy, she said, looking so serious that all the girls had to laugh.

--------------------------------------  
Location: Tokyo, Courite Mansion  
--------------------------------------  


Together they walked to the Courite Mansion on 7th Street. There, Milan Courite was having her 19th birthday party, and the whole city was invited, save the homeless and the sick. Milan was the daughter of Mayor Courite, and the Courite family was extremely rich. Their mansion took up nearly half the street.

The five girls lost their breath when they saw how beautifully the hall was decorated. The chandeliers sparkled and caught light from the others. A live orchestra was playing a slow song. Couples were dancing, yet the walls were lined with men.

Usagi whispered excitedly, Is this place a total hottie-fest or WHAT?! Mina giggled and Makoto smiled. Ami rolled her eyes, cheerily of course, and Rei didn't bother answering- she went straight to the boys.

---Twenty Minutes Later---

Rei said wearily, If I hear another dumb sports comment I am going to freak out. If I hear another word about Dungeons and Dragons, I will-

Don't speak, Usagi replied flatly, I've had the same luck as you. They wanna talk about football, or math, science or soccer, and _nothing_ in between. All the lookers are so _dorky_.

Minako joined them, looking both annoyed and tired. Girls, please tell me you had as little luck as I did. A sigh from Usagi and Rei answered her question. Looks like Ami got lucky. Minako pointed to Ami, who was a little ways off. She was talking to a handsome, blonde teenager. Ami blushed heavily, and looked away. She was obviously having a great time.

Wow, it looks like Ami's enjoying herself. I don't think I've ever seen her this way before. Something, she said, her eyes getting wide and her voice dripping with drama, could be wrong.

Rei snorted, Puh-leease. You've been watching the Sci-Fi channel way too long. But I am curious to see who she met, so come on. As they started to leave, a voice behind them called. It was Makoto.

Hey, wait up, she said, You have no idea how airheaded all these-

We know, Makoto, we know, Minako said solemnly. Rei and Usagi nodded their heads in weary agreement. Makoto shrugged, and followed the girls as they kept walking. When they approached Ami, Rei spoke first.

Ami, aren't you going to introduce us? she said, giving a coy glance to Quatre.

Ami hiccuped. Oh, of course Rei! This here is Quatre Rebarba Winner, and Quatre this is Reiminamakotoandusagi. So tell me that funny joke about the donkey again! She swayed slightly from side to side.

The four girls' jaw dropped in utter amazement. Usagi proclaimed, You're drunk!

Ami said, Oh, hush, Usa-chan, I feel _fine_. Oh, hello! Ami shooks hands with someone imaginary. Usagi! Shame on you for not mentioning you had a twin. So what's your name-

Minako giggled. Oh God, Rei sighed, taking Ami and leading her out the door. Ami, and we thought you were _responsible_!

Usagi turned to Quatre. I have to apologize for Ami. She has never been like this.

She's usually so responsible. I don't know what possessed her to drink so much, Minako added.

Quatre smiled sheepishly. I have to take the blame for that. I ordered a martini, and as we were talking, I offered some. She only drank a few sips- I didn't know that alcohol affected her so much.

Neither did she, Makoto shrugged, Ami's not the drinker type. Normally, she wouldn't have accepted an offer. She must really like you... Quatre smiled again. He did a lot.

I'm very sorry, I hope she doesn't have a hang over, Quatre apologized, She's a very intersting person.

said a male voice. A teenage boy with violet eyes and a long braid came up behind Quatre  
and patted him on the back. Looks like you hit it off well. Are you going to introduce me?

Quatre smiled. This is Duo. Actually, I didn't get all of your names. Ami, uh, you know.

The girls laughed, and each of them recited their names.

I left Ami in the- hello! Rei appeared from behind the girls. She squeezed through them and offered her hand to Duo. He took it and gave it a gentle shake. I'm Rei, and you are?

Duo Maxwell, he answered.

Usagi and Minako stifled a laugh, but Makoto was worried about Ami. She quizzed, "Where did you leave Ami, Rei?"

Rei turned her head to face Makoto, but her eyes lingered on Duo as long as they could. Oh, she's in the bathroom. She's getting her wits back, but she's embarassed about behaving so forward in front of Quatre.

Tell her not to worry, I must admit I was being a bit forward myself, Quatre confessed shyly.

A voice rang throughout the hall. An announcement was being made.

Ladies and gentlemen, we would just like to announce the opening of the buffet in the grand dining room to your right. Miss Courite sends her thanks to all for attending her 19th birthday party!

Usagi squealed happily, Food! I'll be going to the buffet now, excuse me.

Oh, hey, Duo said, Mind if I join you?

Not at all! Usagi answered. Duo offered her arm and they walked together toward the buffet room. Makoto and Minako shook their heads. Rei was staring after them as they walked to the dining room.

Quatre laughed, Someone who likes food as much as Duo?"

"If he has the appetite of a starving elephant, then yes, Usagi likes food as much as he does," Makoto replied.

Rei, are you ok? Minako asked, noticing her trance as she placed a hand on Rei's shoulder.

Rei took a lock of her hair and twisted it through her fingers. His hair is absolutely gorgeous! I- I have to touch it, bye guys! She bounded off after Duo and Usagi. The two remaining girls went cherry red.

I- I- I apologize for that, Makoto finally blurted, Rei and Usagi are, in short, boy crazy.

Then I think, Quatre replied with smile, that they will get along just fine with Maxwell-

Where are the others? a small voice asked. Ami appeared next to Makoto, with a glass of thick red liquid. She blushed as she made eye contact with Quatre.

Minako asked, Ami, are you ok? What is that? I hope it's not-

Oh, God no, Ami answered, I went to the bartender with my...er...problem, and he told me this would cure anything I had. It worked. He wouldn't tell me what was in it, though. At least it cleared my head a little. She set the glass down on a nearby table. Quatre, I really have to apologize-

There's no need, Miss Ami, he said politely. Actually, would you mind if I had this dance? He bowed ever so slightly, offering his hand to Ami. She took it without hesitation. Quatre led her out to the dance floor.

Minako sighed, Some girls have all the luck! Makoto agreed, and she looked after the couple dreamily.

Hey, I'm pretty hungry. Wanna hit the buffet? Makoto asked. Minako accepted the invitation, and the two cut across the dance floor to the grand dining room.

The grand dining room' was almost as big as the hall where the party was being held. There was a large table in the center of the room that held dozens of types of foods. Minako tapped Makoto on the shoulder when she spotted Usagi, Rei and Duo sitting at a table. Rei was sitting awfully closed to Duo. Makoto shook her head, and Mina giggled as she steered her friend over to their table.

Mind if we sit? Minako asked.

Usagi answered, Nope, you have to have food! Grab yourself a plate and get yourself some of the jelly doughnuts! They're great!

Makoto rubbed her hands across her mouth, trying to imply something to Usagi. I can tell by the look _on your face_, Usagi blushed, rubbing her hands across her mouth, and finding it smeared with white powder from the doughnuts. 

Usagi said, getting up, I'll be going for another plate. She leaned down to Rei's ear and hissed, You're horrible, but if you get brocolli stuck in your teeth don't expect any word from me!

--------------------------------------  
END  
--------------------------------------

I'm sorry that the revising is going so slowly. I'm redoing each chapter and putting it into .HTML format as quickly as I can.

Thanks for being patient.

Huggles! ;o)  
-Pen'-


	4. Arcade Day

**And You I Love**

To Lina Hino Thanks for the kind works, they mean so much to me.  
To Blue Moon Yes, I did. And my email, but I already told you that. :) Stay in touch.

--------------------------------------  
Location: Usagi's House, 2:00AM  
--------------------------------------

So Ami, Rei teased, I didn't know you waltzed so well. Ami blushed, and Rei continued, I think you are Quatre are a good match.

Ami said loudly- she tried to look somewhat angry, but acting wasn't one of her strong points. It's not like that between Quatre and I. We've only known each other one day. We're just... Ami sighed, 

Mina giggled, Duo was great! Too bad there are only two of them, and not enough to go around.

Ami put in, Quatre mentioned that he had three other friends that were also pilots.

"They're pilots? Usagi asked in surprise. When Ami nodded, Usagi sighed, Wow, what chunk of hunky men. Maybe one day they'll take me to see a romantic sunset from the sky...." She sighed dreamily.

I don't think they'd do that, Rei disagreed, Duo told me that his other three friends were real bores. Makoto nodded.

Maybe they're the strong, silent, _mysterious_ type? Minako said, her eyes wide with hope. 

Makoto laughed. I hate to burst your bubble, Minako, but I asked Duo the same question. He said, No, they are more the silent, stupid type. But don't tell them I said that.' He cracks me up. His hair is the same color as-

Don't say it," Usagi warned. Makoto grinned sheepishly. Usagi added, "You think we'll ever see them again?

Instead of answering, Ami asked, Why don't we go to the arcade tomorrow?

Oooh- Oooh- yeah! Usa replied eagerly, as she got up to turn of the lights. Hey, why do _you_ wanna go to the _arcade_? Usagi flipped off the switch and groped her way back to her sleeping bag on the floor. There was alot of s and Get off me Usagi!s. So like I asked, Usagi continued when she layed down again, Why do you wanna go to the arcade, Ami?

"Have you ever thought that I might enjoy going to the arcade?" Ami replied.

Rei laughed, "No! Not ever! But really, what's up?"

Minako gasped, "You told Quatre you'd be there, _didn't_ you?"

Ami stammered, "Mmm...I might have casually added it into our conversation."

"So we're going to the arcade tomorrow then?" Rei asked. The girls nodded. She added, "Good. Usagi and I still have that old pinball score to settle!

--------------------------------------  
Location: Arcade, 12:07PM  
--------------------------------------

When they arrived at the arcade, the girls hit the video games. Rei and Usagi sped to the pinball machines. They played best out of three and somehow managed to end up in another tie. Ami sat at a nearby table, reading a book and sipping on iced tea. Minako and Makoto had challenged each other to a racing game, and so far Minako was winning. 

Makoto sighed, this is the fourth time you've won! I think you're cheating.

I would never! Mina protested, crossing her arms as she sat up from the car seat. She walked over to Ami's table, and asked, Right, Ami? Tell Makoto that I would never cheat?

Ami laughed, The pedal on Makoto's side has always gotten stuck before you can hit 110 and you know it. Ami continued to read, and Minako's jaw dropped. She smiled sheepishly to Makoto. She opened her mouth to apologize but-

Makoto shouted, Mina-kun, you twirp! You owe me four dollars in tokens!

Usagi shouted from the pinball area. 'Nuther tie with Rei. If I get into another tie with you, Rei, I'm going to set this machine on fire!

Oh, no you don't! Rei slammed on the side buttons furiously. We aren't stopping until I beat you!

Usagi stopped and turned to Rei, What makes you think _you're_ gonna beat _me_?

Rei stopped playing also, and she put her fists up, saying I can beat you at anything.

Usagi protested, advancing towards Rei.

Can to!

Can _not_!

Look, I win! Rei said triumphantly, pointing to Usa's score and her own. When Usa stopped playing, her ball had fallenl. Rei's score was higher by a mere three points. Usagi fell over, o_o, and Rei walked over toward the girls with a complacent smile on her face. She let out a small, smug giggle.

As Usagi joined them, Minako squealed, They're here! The girls turned to look but Minako hissed, Don't just _look_! Be _discreet_.

And who are you? Rei asked sarcastically, Miss Dating Expert? Small anger flared in Minako's eyes, but it quickly difused when Ami spoke.

Hi, Quatre, she greeted. Ami stood from her chair and offered Quatre her hand. Instead of shaking it like Ami had expected, Quatre layed a soft kiss on her pale white knuckle. A small blush crept up Ami's neck, and the four other girls were turning lime green with envy. Makoto sighed aloud, and Ami was looking very uncomfortable. Quatre smiled warmly in an attempt to break the ice.

I'm sorry, Ami, I'm usually not so-

Duo Maxwell interrupted. He was walking ot their. Rei, Usagi, Makoto and Minako offered their hands at once, in hopes of recieving a kiss. Deciding it was hopeless, everyone put their hand down but Rei. To her ultimate dismay, Duo gave it a gentle shake and smiled at her.

So, did.you.bring.friends? Mina questioned, her voice filled with hope.

Duo answered dully, they're over there, but they're being...themselves. He pointed to a table, and then turned back to the girls. 

Minako, Makoto and Usagi looked over. Usagi couldn't see well, so she pushed Minako's head, causing the both of them to fall over. On the way down, Usagi grabbed Makoto's arm for balance, and it all ended up with three girls tangled on the floor.

Ami blushed profusely, and quickly asked Quatre, Care for a race? Quatre nodded, and she dragged him away from the pile of her embarassing friends as speedily as she could.

Once everyone was up and straightened out, Rei could no longer hold in her laughter. Soon, Duo began to laugh also. Rei giggled, Usagi, you klutz!" Before long, the whole group was laughing quite loudly. When the giggling had died down, Minako, Makoto and Usagi decided to be polite and leave Rei and Duo alone at the table. They walked some ways away from the table before plotting their attempt at the three guys.

Ooh! The cute one is looking at me! Minako squealed happily. 

They're all cute, which one? Makoto asked.

The one with the dark blue eyes."

No, he's looking at me, Usagi argued, but she recieved a thwap on the head from Minako. Should we go over there? Try to strike up a conversation?

Minako answered, No, we have to be discreet. Let's go play the dart game next to them and get their attention with our striking good personalities and intelligent looks! Makoto and Usagi shook their heads in disgrace. Minako added sheepishly, I mean, striking good looks and intelligent personalities. Come on girls!

You weren't so discreet, giving your hand to Duo back there, Usagi pointed out.

Mina agreed, And did I get a hand shake? No. Usagi and Makoto accepted the answer, deciding it made sense, and then they went to go play a game of darts.

---Fifteen Minutes Later---

That's it! Mina said, I'ts hopeless. They haven't even looked our way- I'm gonna go play Area 51, Minako declared.

It was true. They had played boring games of darts, and yet the three pilots did not look their way once. They were all somewhat discouraged, and they decided to split up.

You're right, this is such a lame game. I'm going next door. They have a pet shop and I saw the cutest puppy, Makoto said. She waved goodbye to Minako and Usagi, and she headed next door to Puffi's Pet Place.

Be discreet! No handshake, _wha wha wha_, Usa mumbled. Minako had left her to go play Area 51, so Usagi decided to play what she was best at- Tokyo Racing. She sat down in the seat and put in a few tokens.

Before she even got started on the first race, Duo plopped into the seat next to Usagi and challenged her. Rei dumped me to play air hockey with Ami, was his only explanation. The countdown began, and they put the pedal to the metal.

--------------------------------------  
END  
--------------------------------------

Huggles! ;o)  
-Pen'-


	5. I Saw Jupiter

**And You I Love**

--------------------------------------  
Location: Puffi's Pet Place  
--------------------------------------

Makoto browsed through the various adorable animals at Puffi's. She had always been fond of animals, particularly cats. Makoto briefly wondered if she would have the patience and the time she would need to love an animal properly. Then she wondered why she had never gotten a pet before.

She came to a cage in front of the shop's counter. Well, you're a cutie! she said to the little puppy, but the clerk warned her.

Eh, that one's a biter, he said, We call him Chomper round here. He'd chew the bars off the cage if he could.

She ignored the warning. Makoto placed her finger through the cage. At first, Chomper growled, but in a second he softened up and licked her finger. Makoto gave a soft laugh, because the dog tickled her finger so. She ruffled the hair on it's head and scratched it behind its ears.

He seems to like you, a quiet voice said.

Makoto turned a little, letting the dog lap at her finger. she said, you're one of Quatre's friends. The boy merely nodded, but Chomper growled in his cage once more, and then he left Makoto's finger for the boy's.

Makoto crossed her arms. I'm jealous, she laughed, He likes you, too.

Most animals do, he replied simply. There was a long pause, and Makoto watched as this boy played with the dog however much he could through the cage. It was kind of odd how the dog seemed to react to the boy's playing as if Chomper had known him forever. It was thoroughly amusing, and somewhat fascinating to watch it.

Makoto chuckled a little, then she asked, Are you going to tell me your name, or do I have to ask?

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Makoto rolled her eyes. So what's your name? He ignored her still. Makoto shrugged and moved on to a cage across from Chomper's. A fluffy, white cat was sprawled lazily across the floor of the cage. It meowed and licked its paw, giving Makoto an uninterested look. On the cage was a nametag: Lucetta.

Makoto said, loud enough for the boy to hear, at least I don't have to ask what _your_ name is. She gave him a sidelong glance and smile. He looked back at her blankly, and then turned to play with Chomper some more. The cat quickly softened up to Makoto, and she even meowed when she tried to leave to look at fish.

Makoto sighed, Ah, pookie...I can't resist. She went up to the counter and asked the clerk, How much for Lucetta?

The clerk(his tag read Donnie) asked, half in surprise and half in delight. You want to buy Lucetta? Makoto nodded. She's...a...mean one. I'm surprised, He showed a scar on his left wrist. He said, She bit me. That's not all. Lucetta's gotten me on my ear. But you don't want to see that. Minako smiled.

Donnie fumbled around in a desk drawer and produced a key. Lucetta, deeeear! he called. When he got near the cage, Lucetta hissed at him. He eyed Makoto nervously. She seems to be a bit...more feisty than usual today. Here, you take Lucetta and I'll get you your...eh...complimentary carrier!

She took the key and, after the baffled little clerk dissappeared into a back room, opened the cage. Lucetta came out quite willingly.

a voice said placidly. Makoto cocked her head in the direction of it, and there was the boy who had previously refused to give up his name. My name is Trowa Barton. With that, he left Puffi's.

When Donnie returned, Lucetta hissed again, but Makoto calmed her down. The clerk set the carrier gingerly on the ground. You never told me how much she would cost, Makoto reminded.

Lucetta is going to be $45, Donnie declared.

Makoto smiled. But you couldn't even feed her! Don't you think $45 is a little heavy? I'm taking a burden off your back, buddy.

Umm...$30, and that's my final-

You know, I don't have $30 on me, so would you mind putting Lucetta back in her cage for me? Lucetta advanced to the counter and Lucetta began to make a noise which was a mix of a growl and a hiss.

Donnie adjusted his collar, eyeing Lucetta nervously. Well, how much do you have?

Makoto pretended to be in thought. She finally answered, I just blew about $20 at the arcade, so I've only got about $15 left. Hey, if you sell me Lucetta for $15, I'll come back tomorrow for some kitty food- at a normal price.

Donnie chewed on his index fingernail. Hmmm...You'll by the jumbo pack of MeowMunchies? Makoto nodded. $15 it is.

Makoto paid and coaxed Lucetta into the carrier. Good kitty, she whispered, and then she graciously thanked Donnie, the clerk at Puffi's Pet Place, whom she never saw again.

--------------------------------------  
END  
--------------------------------------


	6. I Saw Venus

**And You I Love**

--------------------------------------  
Location: the Arcade  
--------------------------------------

...When Minako first left Usagi and Makoto for Area 51...

When Minako got to the Area 51 station, she looked at it with dismay. You had to shoot enemies with a fake gun before they could kill you. No one came close to Minako when it came to this shooting game, and that was part of why she was dismayed. One option of the game was Versus Mode', in which two people fought to kill the most enemies. And had no one _ever_ presented a challenge for her.

Another reason was because of the mysterious Area 51. There was a One Player/Two Player section of the game where you had to shoot at bad guys that controlled drug warehouse or were attempting to rob banks. At the final stage, you entered Area 51. No one had ever gotten that far. They always lost at the Bank of America stage before the last.

_If only I could find a partner half as good as me, we could kick!_ She popped in her tokens, and began fighting her way through the first level.

Take that! she cried, and that and you can have, -she pulled the trigger- THAT! Yeah, trying to rob _my_ chinese food resturaunt... An onlooker might have thought Minako was a sadistic assassin. She often jumpe from side to side.

When she got to the second level, someone took the second player gun out of it's cradle and slipped tokens into the machine. The text YOU HAVE BEEN CHALLENGED! flashed across the screen. Mina looked and saw that her challenger was Duo's blue-eyed pilot-friend. They were taken to Versus Mode and the fighting began.

Minako was in serious shock when he started shooting. She lost all concentration and watched in fascination as he disposed of the bad guys quickly and, it seemed, with little effort. Then she remembered this was a challenge, so Minako quickly started shooting. As she regained her focus, she slowly caught up to him. Her kill count was 52, and his was 58. Minako went trigger-happy, and there was a lot of Ooh, damn you! coming from her mouth. Her focus heightened, and she began shooting the bad guys in the wharehouse as quickly as they appeared.

Finally, the round ended, and the player statistics flashed on the screen.

PLAYER 1 - KILLS: 67

PLAYER 2 - KILLS: 78

Congratulations PLAYER 2!

Minako's jaw dropped. She turned to the mysterious Player 2 and stared at him, eyes wide with wonder and awe. He turned to leave, but Minako grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

Oh, no you don't! You interrupted my concentration! I challenge you to another round, Minako said. Though she received a mighty icy glare, Player 2' stayed, and he inserted tokens into the slot. 

Minako closed her eyes for a second and reopened them when the music began to play. Totally in her game, Minako shot at nearly everything she saw, reloading at an amazing speed. Though she didn't have time to look directly, Minako sensed that Player 2 was putting a bit more effort than into the game than before. She didn't let him distract her this time.

When the player stats began to show on the screen, Minako bit her nails in anticipation, but Player 2 remained still. The numbers finished scrolling.

PLAYER 1 - KILLS: 79

PLAYER 2 - KILLS: 79

Congratulations, ERROR!

Minako crossed her arms complacently, half astonished and half triumphant. She looked from Player 2, to the screen, and back. Player 2 leaned slightly forward and curled his fist, staring at the flashing text on the screen in utter disbelief. Wh- Again! he commanded coldly. There was force in his voice, and it _almost_ phased Minako. _Almost_.

She shook her head. Nope, not this time. She put in four more coins, as did Player 2. We're going to be a team now!

_Arcade legends, watch out! Area 51, here I come! _she thought. A happy smile graced her face as she began shooting off targets.

---45 Minutes Later---

As a team, Minako and Player 2 advanced through the Bank of America' stage, right before Area 51. Then the test came.

For the Area 51 level, Minako got physically involved, moving from side to side and half-ducking. Even the oh-so-still Player 2 flinched every now and then. 

The two fought side by side, not knowing each other's names, but feeling a strong sense of comradery between them. They had progressed several levels through one of the hardest games in the arcade. Minako shot off a last mutant, and Player 2 finished off the rest with ease. Before Minako realized it, they had beaten the level, as well as the game.

The moment Minako had waited for since she discovered the game had come- the chance to put her name on the #1 spot for defeating the Area 51 stage. When Player 2 didn't move, Minako started shooting at the letters that spelled out her name: MINAKO. She was about to press Enter, when Player 2 began shooting in his own name. When he was done, he shot at Enter for her. Player 2 dropped the gun in its cradle, and he began to walk away coolly. The screen changed and showed the high score list for Area 51. At the #1 spot, there was MINAKOANDHEERO, spelled as one word.

Minako couldn't resist what happened next. She jumped onto Heero in a great big hug. Of course, the Perfect Soldier unwound her arm from his body and twisted her into an odd position. He leaned in and whispered flatly in her ear, Don't. Ever. Do that. Again.

He released Minako and walked over to try his luck at the racing games.

After he released her, Minako stared at the her name blinking in the #1 spot. Tears of pure joy welled in Minako's eyes, and she had the sudden urge to jump on Heero once again.

--------------------------------------  
END  
--------------------------------------


	7. I Saw the Moon

**And You I Love**

--------------------------------------  
Location: Arcade  
--------------------------------------

...When Usagi left to play Tokyo Racing...

Usagi put her car into 5th gear, just as Duo was pulling into 4th gear. _Ha! I'm ahead of him!_

Suddenly, a sharp turn came and Usagi's speed was too fast to make the turn. It rammed into the rail and edged over the side. Usagi was disqualified. Fuming, Usagi slipped more tokens into the slot, and she re-challenged Duo before he could even finish the race. They reselected cars and the countdown began. GO! flashed on the monitor.

For this race, Usagi and Duo were bumper to bumper. They traded first and second spots for a large portion of the race. Though Usagi was putting tons of effort into it, Duo seemed to be taking the sharp turns and narrow bridges as a cruise.

After Usagi passed the bridge she had failed at before, she brought her car up to 5th gear and sped off past Duo. Though Duo was still right behind her, Usagi felt as though she had already won- the finish line was in sight.

She was inches from it, really. She probably would have won against anyone else. However, she didn't know that she was racing against Duo Maxwell, pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe, which was made for speed. Just seconds before she would have a crossed into her moment of triumph, a car whizzed past her and took first place.

Usagi's jaw dropped to the ground. Tokyo Racing was her specialty! The only other person that could beat her was Rei. And Duo, who she had only met a day ago, had defeated her. Usagi the Ultimate. Usagi the Speedy. Usagi the...Defeated? Her sadness turned to anger, and she stood up off the carseat.

You could've taken the lead at any moment! Usagi accused, You were toying with me!

'Nuther race? Duo asked casually. Usagi rolled her eyes as she lifted herself off the carseat, answering him with a silent No.'

Usagi joined Quatre and Ami at the air hockey table. I play winner! she said simply. Usagi smiled a secret smile- it was obvious that Quatre was letting Ami win. _What is it with these guys? They letcha' think you're one step ahead, and then they drop you! _She hoped they weren't like that when it came to relationships. The one that Minako was playing Area 51 with now was awfully cute.

What's...his name? Usagi asked, pointing to the Area 51 station.

Quatre looked up for only a second, but Ami had the chance to score. With a half-smile, Quatre answered, That's Heero, and if you're wondering, that's Wufei. He pointed over to the Chinese boy that was meditating. _Meditating? In an arcade!?_

The game ended, and Ami had won by three points. Usagi took the pucker from Quatre and said to Ami, I'm not goin' easy on you! So the battle began.

Usagi quickly took the lead over Ami. The gap between them grew wider, until Quatre had to step in. He put his arms around Ami's small body, placed his hands over hers on the pucker and began helping her. Together they manueavered the pucker and Usagi had a lot of trouble scoring a goal. Oooh...darn it! she cried in frustration.

She concentrated more on the puck, and moved her pucker quickly to defend her goal. Ami/Quatre scored one shot...two...three...the gap was lessening. Usagi was not going to suffer another loss to a Gundam pilot, so she picked up on speed.

It was kind of like watching a cat stare at the fan- Usagi's head followed the puck in every direction. You can't blame Quatre and Ami for falling over laughing. But in that time, Usa managed to make a goal. When the air on the table dissipated, the score was 9-7, Usagi.

Usa laughed, You pilots aren't all you're cracked up to be! She smiled smugly at Quatre, who returned it with a smile of his own.

Oh yeah? You and me, one on one? Quatre offered. Usagi nodded, and added in two more tokens.

Very quickly Usagi figured out that Quatre was to be taken seriously as an opponent. He was quick, and he was good, and his eyes were so very distracting...

Amy cheered, Come on Quatre!

Usagi dropped her pucker. She stared at her friend in disbelief. Ami smiled sheepishly, and Quatre cleared his throat to get attention from Usagi. Usagi turned, and Quatre pointed down at the table. The puck glided slowly into Usagi's goal. Usagi scowled, and took the puck from the slot. _Watch out..._

---Twenty Minutes Later---

Usagi's body was slumped against the side of the air-hockey table on the ground. She fanned herself and took a deep breath. It was the seventh time she had managed to get herself into a tie with Quatre. She stood resolutley and said, No! One more game! 

She searched her pockets for tokens desperately, but she found none, not even one. Usa cried. She looked around suspiciously. She saw Minako still playing Area 51 with the guy that Quatre called Heero. _She's got to have more tokens!_

So Usagi bounded over to Minako, and tapped on her shoulder. Minako ignored her. Mina-chan? MINAKO?!! Usagi shouted in her ear. Minako didn't even acknowledge Usa'gis presence. Later on that day, Minako would deny that Usagi ever did that.

Again she looked around, and she spotted Rei. Usagi remembered that after Rei was finished playing air-hockey with Quatre, she challenged Duo for a match of Tokyo Racing, and then began to talk to Wufei. _Rei definaltey hasn't played much at all. She probably has a billion tokens left!_

Usagi asked once she arrived at Rei's table, 

Rei replied flatly, before Usagi even finished. I don't care what it is, but you're not getting it from me.

Fake tears welled in Usa's eyes, and she began her crying scene. Oh, Rei, please?! You've always been so horrible to me and all I want are a few-

If I give you one token will you go away? Rei asked suddenly. She looked surprised, but Usagi paid no mind.

But air-hockey-

Take it. Or leave it. 

Usagi looked over at Quatre. Again, he was speaking with Ami in a corner. Usagi shook her head, and left Rei's table. As she turned, she saw Makoto re-entering the arcade with a pet carrier.

Usagi walked slowly up to Makoto. Is it a bunny? Makoto shook her head but smiled.

No, it's a cat. Her name is Lucetta.

Usagi put bent down to where her face was level with the door of the cage. Hello there pretty kitty- Ahh! Mako', what's that noise it's making? Usagi looked at the cat with a look of disdain in her eyes.

Makoto shrugged. She doesn't like people too much. Usagi arched an eyebrow, and her gaze shifted outside. She glanced down at her watch. It was 5:30.

The arcade was the type that didn't really have a door, it was more of an archway that you entered through. She could see the sky outside, and she could tell that it was almost twighlight. Usagi loved to see the twighlight. Leaving Makoto with her new cat, Usagi went outside. 

There was a square garden there. It was enclosed with iron, green fencing. She glanced up at the sun which was making its way down. The blues mixed with the pinks and purples, and it created a wonderful setting. As she was about to lean over the rail, she spotted another one of Quatre's pilot friends. She didn't know his name, but he was leaning over the rail, watching the sunset, too.

Usagi took a spot to the left of him, leaned on the rail and watched the sun fall. If you would ask her later, Usagi wouldn't be able to explain why she wanted to be close to him. She also wouldn't be able to explain how strongly Trowa reminded her of Shingo, her very own little brother.

--------------------------------------  
Location: Outside the Arcade  
--------------------------------------

Trowa Barton was going to move when the girl Quatre called Usagi took a spot next to him. He was watching the sky. It had been a while since he had seen a sunset or the stars from Earth.

He was going to move, but as she leaned over the railing next him, he felt a strong warmth radiate from her body. Usagi didn't know it, but for a second Trowa stole a glance, and he watched in near fascination as she kept her eyes transfixed on the sun and sky. Though he didn't say it, Usagi bore a very vague resemblance to someone he knew back home, Catherine. As Trowa studied her for a moment longer, her realized that Usagi didn't _look_ like Catherine, she just _felt_ like her.

--------------------------------------  
END  
--------------------------------------


	8. I Saw Mars, I Saw Mercury

**And You I Love**

To SailorJfanatic I'm extremely happy to hear that I got one of my old readers back! I'm working really hard to revise the whole thing, but I think this will be that last chapter out for tonight.

--------------------------------------  
Location: the Arcade  
--------------------------------------

...After Ami had watched several games of air-hockey between Quatre and Usagi...

Ami had taken a seat at a booth in the corner when Usagi and Quatre had gotten to the fourth or fifth round of air-hockey. She watched Quatre as he moved his pucker from side to side, in awe of his speed. Of course, Usagi was pretty fast herself, so Ami figured they were good opponents for each other.

She secretly remembered how she felt when Quatre put his arms around her to help her beat Usa. A warm, safe feeling filled Ami's body then, and just the thought brought a small, barely noticeable smile to Ami's face. She knew there was something odd about Quatre, and she didn't mean odd like he was special, but more like he had secrets. Something inside Ami told her that he was more than just a plane pilot.

Ami smiled as she caught a smile-wink from Quatre. She laughed inwardly as she remembered how few guys actually knew the _right_ way to wink, much less wink _and_ smile at the same time. _He can wink just fine. _Then her thoughts turned to Friday night, when they danced.

Again, Ami was driven to smile as she remembered Rei teasing about how well she waltzed. Ami didn't know she could waltz well either, but with Quatre, she figured things just came to you. Then Ami made another decision about Quatre: He _did_ have his secrets, but there _was_ something special about him. 

Looking down at the book she had brought with her, Ami reached for it. Then Ami decided against it. She would much rather watch Quatre than read her book at the moment. A breeze was floating in from the arcade's open entrance. Taking in her surroundings, Ami saw Rei speaking with Wufei, and Minako was staring blankly at the Area 51 screen. There was some flashing text, but from where she was sitting, she couldn't see it well.

Five handsome pilots, five pretty fighters- was it destiny? Ami almost choked on the fluffy romance of it all. She felt someone slide in next to her. Quatre.

Where'd Usagi... Ami began, then she saw Usa screaming in Minako's ear. What happened?

Out of tokens, Quatre said simply, with a shrug. She's determined to beat me.

Ami laughed, Usagi's always been a very determined person.

There was a long silence. That silence struck Ami as odd. Of the few times she had been in love before, the silence between her and her lover had been unbearable and awkward. But there with Quatre, the silence was ok. It was almost like speaking would ruin the day. _I feel like I've known him for a while._ She frowned subconciously.

What's the matter? Quatre asked.

Why are you frowning, he said, and shaking your head like that?

Ami turned red, and smiled. I don't know...Quatre, how come you wanted to talk with _me_ at the dance? And how come you didn't leave after I...embarrassed myself? I'm sure that any other guy would have left me the moment I started stuttering. There were lots of other pretty girls there.

Quatre shrugged. I...don't know, Ami. When I saw you, my first thought was Wow, she's beautiful.' He took one of Ami's hands in his. There _were_ a lot of pretty girls there. I had talked with some of them, but they weren't interesting. I wondered why you were alone, because most of the girls had dates or they traveled in packs.

My buddies were out man-hunting, Ami explained. Quatre nodded with that oh-so-cute smile of his. 

As for your second question, Quatre continued, Well, I knew it was my fault you were drunk-

No, I knew I shouldn't have taken that drink.

I couldn't just leave you there. You kept asking me to tell you a joke about a donkey...and I never told you one in the first place. Anyone could've come and just taken you home...I felt responsible for you.

The warm feeling that Ami had felt when Quatre wrapped his arms around her took hold of her again, and she smiled happily.

You've been doing that all night.

You've been smiling to yourself, like you have a happy secret that you want to tell everyone but you know can't. 

Ami stared at Quatre. You're not just an airplane pilot, are you?

Quatre shrugged, What makes you say that?

Ami shook her head. You're just special, that's all. It's almost like you can read me.

And again, that silence(which was ok and not awkward) overtook both of them. 

--------------------------------------  
Location: the Arcade  
--------------------------------------

...Some time after Usagi had left Duo at the Tokyo Racing game...

Rei had lost twice at air-hockey. Of course, she had to admit she was having a great time. Quatre and Duo were joys, and though she hadn't spoken to any of the other pilots, they gave her a nice feeling. She was sort of wandering aimlessly, in-between conversations, and Rei found herself sitting in the right carseat of the Tokyo Racing game. 

Her thoughts were wandering when Duo said, Rei jumped and turned to face Duo.

Oh. I didn't know you were there...Sorry, she said. Rei put in tokens and placed her hands on the steering wheel. I just want you to know- I'm the master at this game,

Duo smiled. I'm sure that's what Usagi thought, too. He winked, and the countdown began.

3...

2...

1...

GO!

Rei put pressure on the gas pedal and sped off. At the beginning, she was bumper to bumper with Duo. _He thinks he's toying with me_, Rei thought devilishly. She faked a whole lot of struggle. Duo, however, was also putting a little bit of obvious effort into it.

_I know he's got way more than that...But so do I!_

The finish line was drawing closer. Duo began flinching in his seat and became more aggressive with the steering wheel, and Rei was still faking loads of struggle, but she was really taking it easy. She smiled to herself as she masterfully turned the side. The back end of Rei's car clipped Duo's and spun him out of control. Rei let out a giggle that ascended into an all out laugh as she crossed the finish line.

Um, what was that you said before we started, Duo? Rei asked playfully. Duo poked her in the side and challenged her again. Rei politely declined. 

Rei said, Who's he?

Duo leaned to look in the direction Rei was pointing. Gee wiz, Wu-man's meditating in an arcade! An arcade for crying out loud!

His name's...Wu-man? 

A smirk came to Duo's face. No, but he likes it when you call him that." Something in Duo's eyes told Rei different, but she smiled and got up. She waved goodbye to Duo, who was inserting more tokens into the game.

Rei sat down next to Wu-man. He was in the standard position, eyes closed. Rei studied him. _He's handsome. Not the wild, sexy handsome that Duo is, or the cutesy type that Quatre is. He's more the subtle handsome._ His hair was pulled neatly to the back of his head, and there was a teeny-tiny ponytail there. He was obviously Chinese.

Not bothering Wu-man, Rei wondered how the five plane pilots got to know each other. There was definitely something strange about them being together. She could understand if they were all Chinese or if they were all Japanese- even American. But their ethnic backgrounds were so diverse, she wondered how they ended up together.

Rei figured that when they said pilots', they meant private planes, or even fighter planes. She doubted they flew commercial jets. Again, she looked at Wu-man. _Hmm...Wu-man, huh?_

She closed her eyes in thought and rubbed her temples.

Who are you? a voice said. Rei's eyes popped open, and she saw Wu-man looking at her with a coldness.

She straightened herself up. I'm Rei. Wu-man?"

He closed his eyes. A vein near his temple seemed to pulse, and Rei worried that he was angry. And of course, her worry was perfectly justified. Wu-man opened his eyes.

With a firm tone, he ordered, "Don't call me that."

"Mmm, sure. But you _are_ a friend of Duo's, right?"

That's insulting.

Why? Duo's a nice guy.

Nice, maybe. Loud, yes. Annoying, definitely, Wu-man snorted.

"What's your name?" Rei quizzed.

"Do you start conversations with people you don't know on a regular basis?" Wu-man asked curtly.

...silence...

Rei smiled. You're not the outgoing type, are you? She wanted to find out as much information as she could on these guys. Though the five boys _did_ give off good vibes, there was definitely a strangeness about each of them.

I choose not to be.

You wouldn't understand.

Why not?

Do you ever say more than Wu-man asked sarcastically.

Rei ignored that. Do you meditate a lot?

Why would you want to know?

Is that a yes?

Wu-man nodded his head. Whenever I can find the peace and quiet.

...silence...

There's...a Shinto shrine I know of. It's a nice quiet place, in the city though. It's kind of away from the hustle and bustle of things. I go there often when I'm having trouble finding the quiet. I've actually been going a lot lately. Don't know why, it's just sort of becoming more peaceful than it is home. Rei caught herself. She had practically told a complete stranger she was having problems at home. Usagi interrupted them before Wu-man had said anything in reply.

Rei turned and saw Usagi. 

Rei shook her head. _How embarrassing is Usagi? Always ruining everything..._

No. I don't care what it is, but you're not getting it from me.

Rei repeated. She was thoroughly embarrassed. She saw Usa's lower lip grow, and her head fell. _Not the crying act...!_

Please? Oh Rei please?! You've always been so horrible to me and all I want are a few-

Rei's head jerked, almost like she was slapped. She shook her head, If I give you one token will you go away?

Take it. Or leave it. Usagi looked around, and then declined. She left. Rei's eyebrows furrowed in thought.

--------------------------------------  
Location: the Arcade  
--------------------------------------

Something that the blonde said had upset Rei, Wufei noticed. When the blonde one was talking, Rei snapped like she had suddenly realized something.

While she was having her conversation with the blonde one, Wufei studied her. She had mentioned a shrine that she visited a lot. He was surprised when she told him all that she had- Telling so much to a stranger was a sign of weakness. Wufei decided she was probably having problems at home, like she had implied, or within her group of friends. She needed someone on the outside to confide in. _But it sure as hell isn't gonna be me._

Rei turned to him now. I'm sorry, she said. 

_So she doesn't like...Usagi?_

As if she read Wufei's thoughts, Rei added, It's not like I don't like her...She really is one of my best friends...All of them are... Rei continued to talk about all the girls, and what she thought about them.

Something in Wufei's stomach uncurled. He _really_ wanted to end the conversation. He didn't want to hear that Ami was the most intelligent or that Makoto was definitely the most mature. Wufei didn't really care that Rei was sort of a pyromaniac, and he certainly didn't want to hear that Minako was a cheater at everything. He didn't even care that Usagi was _really_ from the moon-

Wait. Was he _listening_?

--------------------------------------  
Location: the Arcade  
--------------------------------------

Night had fallen, and five girls and five guys finally managed to introduce themselves to all of each other, even though Duo and Quatre had to do a lot of pointing. The girls left the arcade, but the guys stayed behind. Duo practiced several more rounds of Tokyo Racing, Quatre was reading the book that Ami had _accidentally_ forgotten, Heero was playing Area 51, Wufei was looking through the phone book and Trowa played pinball.

--------------------------------------  
Location: 5th street  
--------------------------------------

Ami, Makoto, Usagi, Rei and Minako were all walking in a line. Even though each of them stayed silent, four of the girls were thinking the same thing: _Thank you, Ami!_

Gradually, they came to the street where they all had to part.

I think I speak for everyone in saying, thanks Ami! Makoto said. Lucetta purred happily.

No kidding! My name, Minako, is on the #1 spot...Thanks to Heero...Thanks to you! Minako cried, giving Ami an over-enthusiastic hug. I owe you...

The girls went going their separate ways after saying a few goodbyes. Makoto, Ami and Minako had already gone, but Rei and Usagi still had some way to go together.

So what were you and Wufei talking about? I mean, what were _you_ talking about? He did alot of listening, I saw... Usagi asked. Rei shrugged.

She answered, Not much. He's more the quiet type. I don't think he's boring though, like Duo describes him. They came to the point where Usagi and Rei had to part. Usagi waved and turned, but Rei called her. 

Usagi whirled back around to face Rei. 

Rei hesitated for a moment, opened her mouth and shut it. Catch ya later, she said finally.

--------------------------------------  
END  
--------------------------------------


	9. What Fire May Tell

**And You I Love**

--------------------------------------  
Location: the Shrine  
--------------------------------------

Rei was lost in thought as she walked up the steps that led to the shrine. Bad thoughts ran through her head. She had been thinking unhappy things for a while.

The demons were upon her now. As she slid the door to the shrine open, she wondered about what Usagi had said to her. It echoed in her head, _You've always been so horrible to me._ Sitting down, Rei decided to come to terms with all her thoughts. She lit the fire in the middle of the room, and let her thoughts run...

-- ** --

_Ok...I know Usagi didn't mean what she meant- She just wanted tokens. But when she said it, I thought about it. It's true. I have been horrible to Usagi lately...I know why, it's because of that darn dream I've been getting..._

_The one where Mamoru is promising her he'd find her again when they were reborn._

_The dream where Mamoru is telling her that he loves her. And even though it's just a dream, I know that Mamoru really did love Usagi and that Usagi didn't want him to go._

_Mamoru gave himself up for something. Usagi wanted to do it, but he did instead. Only Usagi knows what for, but she won't say._

_A lot of people thought that when I was with Mamoru I really didn't love him. And you know, I _was_ proud of having a hot boyfriend- I'll admit that. But that, under any circumstances, does _not_ mean I didn't love him. I really did...When I found out he was Usagi's lover in her past life, I really was hurt. I was jealous and I was hurt because, like I've said 10 million times, I loved Mamoru._

_I thought that feeling of love for Mamoru had faded, but when the dreams started coming back, I realized that they never faded- my feelings for him had gotten used to being dealt with, that's all. They got used to being hidden. Seeing Mamoru with Usagi did hurt me- But I love Usagi like a sister...I think that losing Usagi as a friend would hurt me more than losing Mamoru did._

_It makes me mad, because every now and then I wonder, _What has she got that I don't?_ How come in the end, Mamoru picked her over me? Destiny...that's what. Usagi and Mamoru were destined to be together, and I can't toy with that. I shouldn't want to. But I do._

_I'll say that I don't love Mamoru as much as I used to. I don't love Mamoru as much as Usagi does, period. So I guess that alone makes her more worthy of him than me. Yeah, now that I think about it, Usagi is more fit for Mamoru than I am. I'm just not Mamoru's-Girlfriend material._

_That day at the arcade, even at the dance on Friday...Usagi beat me to it again. I was immediately attracted to Duo- he's got fantastic hair. But he kept asking questions about Usagi. So that's why I was sour at her at the arcade. I have to say that if Duo and I ever became something, I don't think I would love him- I would just be proud of having a hot boyfriend. Duo and I, from what has passed between us so far, I think we're going to become close. He seems like someone I can talk to. But anyways, he kept asking me stuff about Usagi, and I think he might like her. I wonder if Usagi feels the same way? She didn't really show any signs that she liked any of the pilots more than friends. Usahi did spend a lot of time outside with Trowa, watching the sunset...how romantic..._

_I need to say something to Usagi- maybe apologize. To all the girls really. I've been rotten to everyone since that vision came. It just awoke all these terrible feelings of bitterness. I'm going to let them go today. All those girls are my family, and they don't deserve to be treated like this. I'm going to meditate now. I need to get away for a minute._

-- ** --

Rei closed her eyes. Slowly and gradually, she felt her spiritual self begin to lift away. And then she saw something.

The vision' came back to her again, and she saw Mamoru telling Usagi that he loved her. But this time, when Mamoru touched her face, Usagi's eyes turned bloodshot, and angry red veins surged all over her body. It's hard to explain, but the Usagi's form turned into blood, and washed away, staining Mamoru's white tux. The red blood on his tux turned black, and it spread until his entire outfit was black.

Mamoru stood tall, and looked in Rei's direction. He let out a laugh, Rei, you've always seen too much.

Lights flashed and Rei saw a small boy. He was singing a song, and it chilled Rei to the bone.

Out of the darkness I will come,  
From the place where there is no sun.  
I'll sing my song and I will destroy,  
All the world like it was a toy.  
I wear a frown and yet I smile,  
Looking so innocent, all the while.  
Watch for me and you will see,  
I am more than I appear to be.

_A riddle?_ Rei looked closer, and saw something in the reflection of the boy's eyes. She saw a small fire, and then a girl meditating. _That girl...that's....that's _me_!_

Rei's eyes popped open. She let out a small scream. Her vision was clouded, and her arms groped around for something- anything. She found something, and her arms encircled it. Or rather, _him_.

--------------------------------------  
Location: the Shrine  
--------------------------------------

Wufei wasn't surprised to find Rei at the shrine. He half expected her to be there because of what she had told him Saturday. Though he didn't want to admit it, that was half the reason he wanted to find the shrine. The other reason was that he just wanted to meditate in peace. The apartment wasn't so quiet with Maxwell living there.

The shrine was rather nice, and he took a seat next to Rei. He _was_ surprised, however, when Rei screamed. She flailed her arms in terror and smacked him several times. Wufei went to her in attempt to calm her down- she looked nearly insane. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him to the floor. He grew uncomfortable very quickly.

He was going to move when a feeble voice whispered, "Wu-man?"

Wufei looked down, and he saw terrified eyes looking back up at him. He was cold, sure, but he didn't have the heart to leave a girl alone while she was in such a state of horror.

--------------------------------------  
END  
--------------------------------------


	10. The Monday Thing

**And You I Love**

To V-Babe If it's a Heero x Minako, I'm definitely interested! Love Between War is one of my favorites, too, and I'm hoping I'll be able to continue it when I'm done with And You I Love. I'll post it under PenPrincess once the updates start coming.  
To Glaive Shikari I'm going as quickly as I can! ;o) Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like this story.

--------------------------------------  
Location: Juunban High School  
--------------------------------------

Usagi walked up the steps of the school. She entered the everyday hustle and bustle of high school through the large double doors. She waved hi to a few people here and there, and then she went to her locker and took out books for her first period class. She had Rei in that class.

Speaking of Rei, Usagi needed to ask Rei questions. She already _had_ asked Rei questions, but Rei had refused to answer.

I happened like this: Usagi was with Ami when they began walking together. They were talking about the day before, and they found themselves near the shrine. They decided to drop in and see if Rei was around, because no one had heard from her for the whole day. The were surprised to find Rei sobbing in Wufei's arms.

Ami had asked Wufei what happened, but she said that Wufei said he didn't know. Usagi doubted that Wufei had done anything, because she and Ami had to pry Rei off of him. When they finally got Rei talking again, she kept saying that nothing was wrong, and that she was just having a depressing conversation with Wufei. Wufei, however, didn't confirm that, though he also refused to say anything more.

She walked into her class, and Mr. Dilly greeted her. She took a seat next to Rei.

Hey, Rei... Usagi said.

Rei smiled. Oh, Usa-san, hey. There was a deafening silence.

About what happened-  
Rei, I don't know-

The girls started and then stopped at the same time. Before either of them could say another word, Mr. Dilly cleared his throat.

Students? I'd like to introduce Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton. They will be joining our class from here on out. I'd like you all to give them a warm welcome to Algebra II!

I thought they went to another school, Rei whispered to Usagi.

Usa shrugged. Me too. I guess they just moved here...

Trowa took a seat on Usagi's other side, and Heero took the empty one behind Rei.

Class proceeded normally, and Usagi put on her I'm oh so interested in what your saying Mr. Dilly' face, but of course, she was spacing out.

Usagi, what did you get for the answer? Mr. Dilly asked. His voice snapped Usagi back into reality.

Usagi straightened up abruptly and began to stutter, Well, Mr. Dilly...While I was doing the problems...You see...

472 square... Trowa whispered, barely audible, even for Usagi.

Usagi, just tell us what you got! Mr. Dilly commanded.

I got 472 square, sir, she answered.

Mr. Dilly's eyebrows furrowed in suspicion. 

Thank you, Usagi. That is correct class. When you divide this, make sure that....

Usagi mouthed Thank You' to Trowa, and she actually paid attention the rest of the class.

--------------------------------------  
Location: 2nd Period, Music  
--------------------------------------

Usagi had Ami, Makoto and Minako for this class. She was late to it, and Mrs. Kenley, the teacher, scolded her for it. Though she was late, Usagi saw Heero Yuy and Quatre Rebarba Winner get introduced to the class.

Ok, class, begin practicing your pieces for the Summer Festival. Makoto, don't put too much pressure on those strings! Makoto nodded, lifting up her violin and playing. She was probably the most expensive violinist in history, because she had a bad habit of busting strings.

Mrs. Kenley took Quatre and Heero aside. I understand if you guys are going to be a little behind the rest of the class. Can you play anything?

Quatre answered, I can play the cello.

Oooh, good, Mrs. Kenley said, Our cellist moved away a few days ago. You can use his, it's in the back. Quatre nodded, and left to go to the back room Mrs. Kenley had pointed out.

Heero, is it? Can you play anything? she asked.

Heero nodded, Mrs. Kenley looked at him expectantly. I can play the piano.

Mrs. Kenley looked at him doubtfully, Mmmhmm...Let's hear you... She led him to the old piano that sat in a corner of the room. She opened up the bench and pulled out some sheet music. Think you can handle that? It was an extremely easy piece, in Heero's eyes anyway.

Heero smirked as he sat down on the bench. He pressed a few keys on the piano, and then began to play the song Mrs. Kenley had selected. It came out extremely pretty. Mrs. Kenley gave Heero a calculating look. She pulled out another piece of music, this one significantly harder, and ordered him to play it. It was a short but beautiful piece, and Heero made it sound all the more wonderful. His dark fingers moved gracefully over the piano keys as he played.

Something tells me you can do better than this. Mrs. Kenley ran to her desk and pulled out a book of Beethoven's symphonies. Mrs. Kenley glanced through it and found a particularly difficult one. She placed it on the sheet holder on the piano and asked Heero to play it for her. Heero studied the music a minute before actually playing it. He played the first few notes, and then he started over. It was a very beautiful piece, flowly and somewhat sad.

Music filled the hall. The students in her class stopped playing their instruments and watched Heero play. Suddenly, the low sounds of a cello joined the music.

Quatre was sitting a chair, eyes closed. He knew the symphony by heart, and began playing the cello part of it. Again, Mrs. Kenley squealed very happily.

Class, it looks like we've got ourselves a new cellist and a pianist.

Most kids smiled, some of them shrugged and a few scowled at Heero and Quatre. Ami, Usagi and Makoto complemented Quatre, but Minako took a seat next to Heero on the piano bench.

She said, You just do everything, don't you? Heero ignored her, and tapped a few keys on the piano. He took a look at Minako before shifting his gaze back to the music.

You play really well.

Do you speak? She got a death-glare from Heero. For some reason, she could never take Heero seriously. The glare that would have made anyone else shrink caused Minako to laugh. Guess not.

Minako, you don't have time to be socializing. Your piece needs work. I suggest you pick up that clarinet, Mrs. Kenley scolded.

Minako stood up and mumbled, Crabby lady... She practiced her piece for the festival on her polished clarinet. It wasn't half as bad as Mrs. Kenley made it sound, she was actually quite good at it. 

At the end of the class period, Mrs. Kenley wanted a full rehearsal of a few songs. Of course, Quatre and Heero played their newly assigned parts without error, despite the fact that they had only been familiar with them for hardly more than an hour. For the most part, the girls did well, except that Makoto popped yet another string on her violin.

--------------------------------------  
Location: 3rd Period, Natural History  
--------------------------------------

Usagi was surprised to find that all five of her pilot friends were in this class, as well as her four girl friends. Natural history was sort of like a nature class. Usagi was sure that something else was supposed to be taught, but Mr. Mobiki often talked about things like camping and rocks and trees. 

Mr. Mobiki was a strange man. Almost all of his students thought he was eccentric, but they all liked him. Every year he sponsored a five day camping trip. It took place during Spring Break and it was optional, but the whole class usually went. This year was the first year any of the girls had him, so they were excited to hear the information on it.

Class, class, class! Mr. Mobiki started. I'm sure you have noticed we have five new students! They are Wufei, Heero, Quatre, Trowa and Duo, would you guys please stand up? Quatre and Duo were the first ones to rise. Finally, the three other pilots joined them, but they rose slowly. Mr. Mobiki bade them sit down, and he began to tell about this year's trip.

_So his name's Wufei_, Rei thought. She smiled.

He said, I'm sure you all know about the annual camping trip I sponsor each year. Spring Break, yadda yadda...Let me start off by saying- it's free and it's optional. I'm not going to force you to pee in a river and live in a tent, not even for money. Food's gonna be provided to you, but if you want to bring any sorts of snack and that sort of thing feel free. But I promise you what you'll get will be better than what's served in the cafeteria. It's going to start next Monday, one week from today. Parents were given letters about it at the beginning of the year, so you should have made plans if you want to attend. 

We're going to Lochlathien- yeah, tongue twister. It's a beautiful park with all sorts of things I can show you. It'll be like a camp. There will be cabins equipped with bunks and a community restroom nearby. The cabins hold five-six people, so I'll let you guys choose your roomies. Girl-boy cabins are not happening, so don't ask Mr. M, can I please share a room with my boyfriend?' If you do, I'll smack ya' and send ya' home. The class laughed.

Pack enough for a seven day trip, and extra underwear(I know some of you guys still piss your pants)! There's no laundry area and I don't think you'll want to wash your clothes in the river. Bring mobile fans, games, whatever, but neither I nor the school will be found responsible for anything lost or stolen. _Do not_ come to Lochlathien without a plenty of pens and paper, because this is a school trip- you will be taking notes and learning all sorts of neato things. There will be a campfire and that kind of happy stuff going on everyday so it'll be fun. Raise your hand if you think you'll be going so I can pass out permission slips and info-flyers.

Makoto's hand rose in the air. Mr. Mobiki called on her. Are we allowed to bring pets? Usagi assumed that Makoto wanted to bring that new cat of hers.

Mr. M looked doubtful. I'm going to say yes to that, Makoto, but make sure you can control it. Keep it on a leash, if it's absolutely necessary to bring a pet friend.

The entire class raised their hands, and Mr. Mobiki handed out two papers to each student. Usagi knew the girls would be going. They had anticipated it way too much for any of them to back out now. As Mr. Mobiki began talking about the workings of volcanoes, the students filled out much of the information on the permission slip. Usagi noticed that Duo and Wufei looked just a little bit uncomfortable filling out the information.

--------------------------------------  
Location: 3rd Period, Natural History  
--------------------------------------

Rei was uncomfortable when Wufei had first joined the class. He wouldn't look at her, no matter how hard Rei tried to catch his eye. It disturbed her to think that Wufei, who was so caring Sunday, wouldn't look at her now.

--------------------------------------  
Location: 3rd Period, Natural History  
--------------------------------------

Minako hoped dearly that Heero was going on the field trip. She pulled out a small piece of paper and wrote Are you going?' on it. She passed it to Ami, who passed it to Quatre, who then tapped Heero on the shoulder and gave it to him.

She didn't look at Heero, Minako thought it might be kind of awkward if she caught his eye, or worse- he would give her the death-glare', Minako would laugh, and Mr. Mobiki would ask what was going on. Ami slyly handed Minako the small crumpled piece of paper. Minako opened it and read, Yes'. She smiled to herself, stealing a small glance at Heero before she turned her attention to volcanoes.

--------------------------------------  
Location: Lunch  
--------------------------------------

Usagi, Makoto, Minako, and Rei were sitting at a table together. Ami joined them, putting her tray down and saying, So we're all going, right?

Of course, Minako spoke for them all. I asked Heero, and he said he was going, too. I guess that means all of the hunky pilots will be going.

Mina, unless I've lost my senses, I think you've got a crush on Mr. Yuy. Rei smiled. Minako shrugged, not confirming or denying anything.

He's awfully quiet, Makoto commented.

You're not kidding, Makoto. I would have thought he was mute, except for the fact that he has actually spoken words to me, Minako said.

What'd he say? Ami asked curiously. She had never heard Heero speak.

Minako laughed, He said, Don't. Ever. Do that. To me. Again.' I hugged him.

You hugged him? Usagi asked, grinning at Minako.

Well, yeah. My name is on the #1 spot for Area 51 because of Heero. I just wanted to thank him but I think he took it a little differently. Mina answered, a sheepish grin on her face.

--------------------------------------  
Location: 4th Period, Computers  
--------------------------------------

Ami and Usagi walked into class and took their normal spots. Ami looked up, and her instructor was introducing Heero Yuy to the class. he said, Help Mr. Yuy get acquainted with the class. Ami nodded cheerfully, and Heero took a seat beside her.

Today, we're going to start work on programming an web-based calculator. Based on chapter 4-1 you should be able to program a simple calculator on your own. All your calculator has to do is multiplication, division, addition and subtraction. If you want to go above and beyond, you can program it to do more for extra credit. But remember, it's due by Thursday," the teacher informed the class. She instructed them to begin their work.

Ami turned to Heero and showed him into the program they would write the programming in. She lent him her book and told him that the instructor would give him extra time if he didn't understand. Heero smirked, and began typing.

Ami stared at him doubtfully. _Looks like he knows what he's doing...I guess he's done it before..._ So Ami turned to her own calculator and began typing. It soon became apparent to her that Heero Yuy was very skilled when it came to computers. Usagi, however, was having a bit of trouble, and she had to ask Ami for help many times.

--------------------------------------  
Location: 4th Period, Language Arts  
--------------------------------------

Usagi walked into class, and took a seat at her desk. She glanced down at the mutilated paper that had her name on it, which was colored to look like a pencil. Mrs. Kuehn thought she still taught second grade. Sometimes it annoyed Usagi how cheery and happy Mrs. Kuehn always was.

Children, we have a new student today! His name is Duo Maxwell! I hope you will give him a warm welcome into our classroom. Just pick a seat, Duo, Mrs. Kuehn announced energetically, Today we will be exploring the wonderful world of...quotations! Now I know what you're thinking, Mrs. Kuehn! I know what quotations are!' But I bet you don't know that...

Mrs. Kuehn continued. Usagi wore her I'm oh so interested in what your saying Mrs. Kuehn' face and spaced off. It wasn't long until she got a tap on her shoulder, and Maureen, her neighbor, passed her a note. It said, Usagi, from Duo'. She unfolded it while Mrs. Kuehn had her back turned. The inside read, Are you going on Mr. Mobiki's camping trip? I am.' Usagi replied, Yeah. All of the girls are going. Are all the guys going?'

She passed it to Maureen. A minute later, Maureen gave her a second note. It said If I can talk them into it.' Usagi caught Duo's eye and gave him a smile. He winked, and they listened to the rest of Mrs. Kuehn's corny jokes and energetic outbursts.

--------------------------------------  
Location: 5th Period, Biology I  
--------------------------------------

Usagi was late again. She was almost always late to her biology class, because it was right next to her Language Arts class, and her locker was on the opposite side of the building. She always had to double back.

Mr. Bradshaw scolded her, Usagi, you are not setting a good example for out new students. Usagi looked nervously at Trowa and Wufei. She apologized, and took her seat next to Makoto.

Biology went normally, with no surprises.

Well, almost none.

Trowa had gotten into an argument with Mr. Bradshaw. He protested that the oxidizing-shummata-whatta of the hydroxy-whoknows-whocares was more powerful and contained more atomic force than the external-yatta-yatta of the giggety-baba-shoohoo. Usagi had no idea what heck the two were arguing about, but Mr. Bradshaw insisted the opposite. So they consulted several online sources and, to everyone's surprise, found that Trowa was right, and the teacher was wrong. Mr. Bradshaw left the classroom in quite a huff, so they had a free period.

--------------------------------------  
Location: 6th Period, Gym  
--------------------------------------

GET YOUR BUTTS ON THE FLOOR AND START GIVING ME PUSH UPS! Ms. Hamley's loud voice rang throughout the gym. I SAY UP, YOU STAY UP! I SAY DOWN, YOU STAY DOWN! Rumors that she used to be in the military were thought to be true. UP!.....DOWN!..............UP! DOWN! UP!....JORDAN, GET THAT FAT STOMACH OF YOURS OFF THE GOD DAMN FLOOR!

Usagi followed Ms. Ham's instruction. _Don't see _her _doing pushups. _She quickly went up, and then back down. On the other side of the gym, she saw Heero. He seemed to be taking the ridiculous amount of push ups like a breeze. Usagi stared at his large arm muscles as they worked.

ON YOUR FEET! HORSES! HORSES! Usagi joined the girl's line and they began running timed horses. By the time Usagi was done, she was fighting for her breath on the ground.

Ok, ladies and gentlemen, let's start with a little basketball. Girls get the red jerseys on, guys take the blue. GO! GO! the Ham shouted.

Mrs. Hamley, couldn't I just be a cheerleader? Usagi asked desperately. By the look on the Ham's face, she wished she hadn't asked at all.

USAGI, GET THAT DAMN JERSEY ON NOW! YOU'RE STARTING! Hamley shouted, washing Usagi in spit.

When Usagi finally got called out, Heero entered the game. He dominated, and The Big Ham-Hamley had a new favorite student. Usagi thanked her stars that she didn't have to play _him_.

--------------------------------------  
Location: Front of the school  
--------------------------------------

The Ham has a new favorite student, Usagi commented, as the girls walked home. Heero is quite a basketball player.

He's great at everything, Minako sighed.

You're not kidding, he's created half his calculator in computer class already, Ami agreed.

And he's a great pianist, Makoto put in, Quatre's a fantastic cellist though. I tried to play the cello before, but it's just too darn big for me.

Usagi said, Oh, and Duo says that all the boys will be going on the camping trip, if he can talk them into it. I'm pretty sure that means they'll all be going. He's terribly charismatic.

--------------------------------------  
END  
--------------------------------------


	11. The Dirt of War

**And You I Love**

--------------------------------------  
Location: Juuban High School  
--------------------------------------

Nothing interesting happened the rest of the week. Duo earned the reputation of troublemaker' and Quatre quickly became teacher's pet in more than one class. The Big Ham-Hamley heavily favored Heero over all her students. As Usagi expected, crowds of girls tried to win the affection of the five pilots. They learned soon enough that they weren't going to get anything. Duo offered a little playful flirtation, but that was all any of the girls got. Ami, Rei, Usagi, Makoto and Minako did become sorta kinda' friends with Quatre, Wufei, Duo, Trowa and Heero, and that made a lot of girls jealous.

The week went by fast, but not quite fast enough for any of the five girls. They were excited, and they had all packed days ahead of time. Monday was finally upon them, and they met at the high school.

Despite the fact that all three of Mr. Mobiki's classes were invited to go camping, there weren't that many students, and they were able to fit onto two tour buses. The pilots sat on one side, and the scouts sat on the other. Ami and Quatre sat together, though.

The bus ride was two hours long. Usagi fell asleep, and Duo began singing 99 Bottles of Beer', but the chaperon on the bus made him change it to 99 Bottles of Pop'. Finally, Wufei managed to shut Duo up (in exchange for a chocolate donut), and the other kids were very grateful to Wufei.

--------------------------------------  
Location: Lochlathien Park  
--------------------------------------

When the bus finally rolled into Lochlathien park, Makoto kindly woke Usagi up. Usagi looked out the window. Wow, it is a beautiful park. Makoto agreed, checking on Lucetta for the fiftieth time the whole bus ride.

The bus dropped the kids off at a place that had cabins in every direction. Mr. Mobiki pointed out the bathrooms(which were unisex) and the showers(which were not) and let them pick their cabins.

How about that one? Usagi pointed to a cabin near the river.

Minako grabbed her arm, No, I want one near Heero's cabin...

Makoto smiled Obsessed much...

Minako shrugged, not denying anything. I just...It's a crush, that's all! 

Usagi giggled, as did Rei. They both found Minako's infatuation with the icy pilot extremely amusing.

They took that one, we can have...that one... Rei pointed to a cabin, and the girls rushed over to it. It was across from the boys'.

The cabins were small, and I mean it. It was crowed, and they had trouble fitting all their bags in. There were six bunks in rows of two, one on top of the other. There was a small closet, a dresser with six drawers and a table with two chairs. One very large screen window was on the empty wall.

The girls assigned beds, drawers and closet space. Finally, they managed to get settled in, and the bags were tucked away underneath the bunks. It was a lot easier to walk around in the cabin. Lucetta was let free, and she quickly made a home at the foot of Makoto's bed.

So now what? Ami asked, climbing up to her top bunk.

Let's sleep... Usagi said, curling up on her bottom bed.

Makoto nudged her, Let's go hit the river! Put on our bathing suits and go swimming. It's so hot in here... All the girls seemed to suddenly realize the humidity and they all gladly agreed. Lucetta, stay here, Makoto added to her cat. Lucetta answered with a small purr and a nip of affection. Then she curled up and began to sleep.

They pulled their bathing suits out of the drawer and walked to the bathroom to change.

When Mr. Mobiki had said unisex bathroom' every girl present grew a little uncomfortable. It wasn't really that bad- the sinks and the mirrors and the dryers were all together, but the stalls were in separate rooms on the side of the main bathroom. The girls walked the short distance to the bathroom, and they changed into their outfits.

Usagi's bikini was white with bright orange flowers on the top and bottom. Rei had a red top and a black bottom that tied at the sides. Makoto wore a one piece, but it was more of a bikini because the only thing that connected the top and bottom was a thin piece of cloth that swiveled in a curvy line down her back and tummy. It was green. Minako's suit was also bikini style, and it was bright pink with Japanese characters written all over it in white. The bottom was sort of like a mini-mini-skirt. Ami wore a tankini, because she planned to do some active swimming, and she didn't want to risk losing a piece. The top was made up of dark blue, light blue and white stripes, and the bottom was solid white.

We ready? Makoto asked as she checked herself in the mirror. Then let's go!

--------------------------------------  
Location: the River  
--------------------------------------

When they arrived at the river, they found it deserted, save two or three people further down. A group of people before them had left reclining chairs, so Usagi and Minako helped themselves. On the way from the bathroom, they stopped at their cabin. Rei picked up some colorful plastic buckets. The girls asked Rei, What are the buckets for?

Sand castles, what else? Rei answered, but they knew she wasn't telling the truth by the look in her eye.

Sand castles on a river? Ami asked sarcastically. Rei shrugged.

Even though the river bank was crowded with trees, Mina and Usagi found a sunny spot, and they decided to tan. Rei, Makoto and Ami went straight into the water. Usagi closed her eyes and leaned back comfortably. She began to half-doze off, and in the back of her head she noticed that the splashing and laughing of the girls got quiet. She also noticed a mischievous silence surround her. Before she could act on her suspicions, Usagi found herself being flipped over, and her body was thrown into damp dirt.

Usagi felt Minako's body fall on top of hers. The two girls stood up, and Usagi saw that it was Duo who flipped her, and Rei who tossed Minako. Usagi cried, and she leaped at him, and so the chase began. Minako managed to get Rei into the water and dunked her several times, but Usagi had a much tougher time getting ahold of Duo.

She grabbed his long braid. He spun around defensively, striking a corny Matrix pose. Usagi leaped forward and tackled him. She pinned him to the ground, and leaned in until their noses touched.

Say uncle! Usagi commanded, "I said, Say uncle!"

Duo kicked his legs and quickly managed switch positions with Usagi. Now he was in control. Tickle torture! Duo tickled her all over. Usa laughed and screamed wildly, desperately trying to kick Duo off of her. Suddenly, Duo's body was splashed with a large amount of water, and Usagi understood the real use of Rei's buckets.

Duo turned around to see a guilty looking Rei and Ami run back to the water. He got off Usagi and chased them into the river. On his way there, he stripped off his jeans (he had swimming trunks underneath) and T-shirt. He leaped into the water noisily and splashed everyone in the river.

Usagi propped herself up on her arms, and she tried not to stare at Duo's and Quatre's fantastic bodies. Quatre was in the water (shirtless) fooling around, too. Wufei, Trowa and Heero were sitting on reclining chairs in the shade. Naughty ideas ran through her head.

Usagi got up and ran out into the river. Taking a quick glance at the three still pilots, she saw that Wufei's eyes were closed. She whispered something into Rei's ear, and they took a bucket and filled it with water.

Together, they inched silently in front of Wufei. A smile that was nearly invisible crossed Heero's lips. He was amused at what was going on, even more so by the thought of what would happen when Wufei opened his eyes.

Trowa leaned back and closed his eyes in relaxation. He warned, I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Rei and Usagi looked at Trowa, and then at each other, and back to Trowa. Trowa sat up in surprise as an onslaught of water engulfed him. He opened his eyes in time to see Rei and Usagi running back to the river. Trowa stood up, and since he was already in his swimming trunks, he stripped off his white T-shirt and ran after them.

Usagi laughed inwardly as she saw Makoto's jaw drop when she saw Trowa. She took the opportunity and splashed Makoto with a large amount of water.

---Twenty Minutes Later---

Usagi, Rei, Minako and Makoto were crouched in a small mud-dune that was above Wufei and Heero. 

Usagi whispered, Hurry it up! Duo and Trowa were lugging a tremendously huge bucket of water over to the spot that Usagi and the others were at. 

Duo asked. Everyone nodded. Duo was very surprised that Trowa was participating, but nearly as excited about bombing Heero and Wufei with water as anyone else. From the river, Quatre gave the signal which gave Duo the go ahead.'

All six of them pushed the bucket over, and a shower overtook Heero and Wufei. The bounced up off their chairs, spitting and sputtering.

Duo and Trowa jumped down from the dune and they were welcomed with an angry dirtball from- Ami? She giggled aloud. The girls hopped down after them as Quatre ran in. A dirt war began. Heero and Wufei took off their shirts and jeans. Minako noticed that Heero was wearing dog tags. She suspected he wore them under his shirt. So they're in the military-

She was pelted with a really big ball of dirt. It got all over her, and before she had time to dust it off, she was it hit from behind by another one.

--------------------------------------  
Location: the River  
--------------------------------------

Balls of dirt flew through the air, and they hurt like hell. The guys took it a lot easier on the girls, but the girls showed no mercy. Maybe it was the fact that throwing balls of dirt at opponents was something similar to a fight, but Heero found himself throwing dirtballs every now and then. His particular favorite target was Minako, but she proved herself a worthy opponent. Heero dodged a ball, and he smiled. Minako stopped and looked at him.

"You've got a great smile," she said.

Of course, this prompted Heero to stop smiling, and in fact, he became sort of moody.

Minako turned around, because she had gotten hit by another ball. She was getting bombed again, when Heero came up from behind her. He twisted her arms in front of her, and forced her onto the floor. A moment of near panic overtook Minako, but she laughed when Heero rolled her over and sat on her. Minako looked around- the other guys were doing the same thing to the four remaining girls. Minako was sad to see how quickly all of them fell. She suspected that they were actually surrendering on purpose...

So guys, Duo asked from atop Usagi, what should we give the girls as punishment?

Minako called from underneath Heero.

Heero snorted, A little torture sounds better to me.

Tickle Torture? Quatre suggested.

The Tickle Torture and then we'll bury them! Trowa said as Makoto struggled beneath him. Heero and Quatre nodded, and the girls got tickled. They laughed and screamed themselves hoarse.

When the guys finally finished torturing the girls, Wufei announced, Now onnas, for your mud masks... He pinched Rei's cheek, just to make her angry.

Heero knew something was wrong when he saw a mischievous wink go from Usagi to Minako to Makoto to Rei to Ami. In a blurry second he found himself face down on the dirt, hands twisted behind his back. An evil laugh escaped Mina's mouth.

Say uncle! The girls commanded. The pilots resisted defiantly.

Well, Heero, I like a little torture, too! Minako teased. So the boys got their share of the tickle torture, until each one of them finally succumbed. Heero was the last to go, and all five of the girls had to join Minako.

he cried. But the girls kept on tickling. I said uncle! The other pilots couldn't watch their friend like that, so they pried the girls off of him. Heero rolled onto his back, laughing. What...what's happening to me? Trained to withstand terrible pain, but I can't take the damn tickle torture? He grew serious and even angry immediately, but no one noticed, for a kid came running down the banks.

Mr. Mobiki is holding a class around the campfire! He's serving dinner so if you wanna get fed, get going! They got up, and dusted caked mud off of them.

They walked back to the camping area and took notes on Mr. Mobiki's lesson in trees. They did notice that Heero was in a wholly disagreeable mood for the rest of the day.

--------------------------------------  
END  
--------------------------------------


	12. Emotionally Unattatched

**And You I Love**

--------------------------------------  
Location: trail to the bathrooms  
--------------------------------------

Heero walked groggily up the trail that led to the bathrooms. He rubbed his eyes and ran his hand through his unruly hair. On his way up there, he wondered about what had happened the day before.

-- ** --

_We came here on a mission, and I've become distracted. I've never allowed myself to become so distracted on any mission. It's kind of strange, because yesterday, I felt like...I felt like laughing with everyone else. When Minako told me I had a great smile, it was..._different_...I wanted...Ugh..._

_All these years, I'd convinced myself that I didn't_ want_ to be social, that I didn't _want_ to be a normal teenager. But yesterday night, before I went to bed, I thought about it. It's not that I didn't want to live a normal life, it's that I_ couldn't_ want to live a normal life._

_I was brought up to be a soldier. To be a soldier is to be around loss, and to be around loss is to be alone...the Perfect Solider. That's what they call me. I obey orders ruthlessly, showing no mercy to any of my targets. Is that all I'm good for? Obeying orders?_

-- ** --

Heero's thoughts were interrupted. He had bumped into the wall of the restroom, and he cursed himself for being so damned unalert.

Heero walked into the bathroom, holding his bag of toothpaste and that sort of thing. He was surprised to see Minako up so early. 

They said no words. Minako was brushing her teeth when Heero entered. Heero set his small bag down on the counter next to Minako and took out his toothbrush and a new tube of toothpaste. The cap was stuck. He put it between his teeth, and finally managed to get it off.

He spit the cap out with a lot of force.

_Shwoom! Pink! _The cap hit the mirror.

And bounced back.

It popped Heero on the forehead.

Suddenly, the world began to spin. Heero looked around, and the bathroom became blurry. His hand found his forehead and there was a very painful spot there. He steadied himself and took a deep breath. When he looked up, he saw Minako, turning a very bright color of red. She was holding in...laughter?

I- I- I have to go feed Usagi now! she stuttered. Heero was amazed at the speed at which Minako exited the bathroom. Luckily for him, there was no one else in the room.

Looking in the mirror, Heero studied the spot. The ridges on the cap were on his forehead, and the spot was turning red. He looked down into the sink, wondering if he would ever live this moment down.

--------------------------------------  
Location: the trail back to the cabins  
--------------------------------------

Minako was hitting her head softly. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I didn't even ask if he was ok! He could be unconscious now...Oh, God, should I go back? I should go back and check on him, shouldn't I?

I'm fine, a deep voice said. Minako jumped and dropped her stuff. A small Eeep!' escaped her mouth as she turned around and saw Heero.

Ugh! Don't do that! Minako said, squatting down to pick up her stuff. Heero squatted down also, and he handed Mina her trusty compact. She took it, but she saw the angry red spot on Heero's forehead. Opening her compact, Minako leaned forward, Here, let me-

I'm not wearing makeup, Heero argued laconically.

Minako persuaded, Come on! Look at yourself! This'll cover that right up! She let Heero look in the tiny mirror. By the vaguely surprised look on his face, Minako could tell it had gotten bigger from the last time he saw it.

Get on with it... Heero muttered quietly and angrily. She expertly applied a bit of concealer to his forehead, and then let him look in the mirror again. It had almost vanished.

A bush next to them moved and antlers appeared. They ran off, as if they could fly. The body of a large buck galloped away.

A deer! Mina squealed. She pulled Heero up off the ground and dragged him along with her. Let's chase it!

Heero was pulled roughly off the trail.

Minako, we'll never catch it! Finally, they slowed to a walking pace. Heero was again lost in thought.

What are you thinking about? Minako asked curiously.

Heero hesitated, but finally answered, Missions, orders, that sort of thing...

So you guys _are_ in the military?

Heero nodded. He figured that was safe enough to say, and it was nearly true.

What's it like? Minako asked, You know, being in battle? Of course, she already knew what it was like, but she wanted Heero's opinion on it.

He stopped and squatted down. They were in a sort of glade in the middle of the forest. He picked up a smooth rock and ran it through his hands. He looked up at Minako and answered, It's...tiring...very, very tiring. The words had sort of spilled from his lips, and he seemed surprised that he said it.

Looking down at Heero, Minako asked yet another question. Are you telling me that you're tired? Of fighting? Heero stood up, and did not answer. But Minako did not need an answer. It was as if the pain of a million years flashed in Heero's eyes, and that was all Minako needed to know.

Minako stepped to Heero, and she took his hand in hers. She looked up into his eyes and asked, So then...why don't you stop?

Heero looked away when he spoke, barely in a whisper, Maybe...Maybe because if I stop fighting, I'll have nothing left. Without the battles and without the missions, there will be no point in _me_... His voice trailed, as he and Minako locked gazes. They leaned in for a kiss, but at the last second, Heero turned away. He dropped her hands and backed up, as though something in Minako terrified him.

At that moment, Minako saw Heero exposed. She saw him go from the confident solider to a boy, to a very frightened teenage boy. They stood staring at each other, both of them secretly afraid of the other for a reason they could not identify.

Rei came running in the direction behind Minako. She stopped when she saw them, terribly afraid that she had interrupted something special. Later, Minako would confess her thanks. Um...Mr. Mobiki...He's holding another class, uh, you're gonna be late if you don't hurry up. Ami's got paper and stuff over...there...Hey I'm sorry if I-

Minako said, taking a last look at Heero, before she went with Rei. You didn't interrupt anything.

--------------------------------------  
Location: the Spot  
--------------------------------------

Heero watched Minako run off with Rei. When she was out of sight, he cursed himself rather quietly. What...what the fuck were you thinking? he asked himself several times.

As he paced back and forth, Heero's thoughts ran. 

_Emotional unattatched. It's a short phrase I learned a long time ago. I was taught exactly what it meant, and exactly how to become it. It was easy._

A small voice in the back of Heero's mind spoke. @_So then why are you falling in love?_@

_I'm not._

@_Yes you are._@

_Right now, I am emotionally unattached. I am going to keep it that way._

@_That might prove to be harder than you think._@

_I was trained for this kind of situation._

@_You can't train your feelings._@

_I have no feelings._

@_Ah, but you do. That swirling, nervousness in your stomach? It's called love._@

_I...I don't know what love is._

@_Don't worry. You'll find out._@

--------------------------------------  
END  
--------------------------------------


	13. These Sleepless Nights

**And You I Love**

To Sailor Nova LoL!  
To OtherGirl I'm trying! Not much more to go, I don't think.

--------------------------------------  
Location: Common room  
--------------------------------------

The common room was an indoor, air-conditioned room much like a cafeteria. That was where Mr. Mobiki gave all of his lectures and where the students ate.

Usagi looked up as Heero entered the room.

Mr. Yuy! Mr. Mobiki called, So kind of you to join us. Take a seat! Next time, I'll have to write you up, but I'll let it slide today.

Thank you, sir, Heero apologized. Usagi wondered why he had taken a seat at an empty table. He usually sat with the guys. Usagi tried to catch his eye, but Heero stared stubbornly ahead at Mr. Mobiki

Something's wrong, Rei whispered in Usagi's ear. Usagi nodded, and mouthed, I can tell.'

--------------------------------------  
Location: the girls' cabin  
--------------------------------------

Usagi noticed that Minako was down, and she had an inkling it had something to do with Heero. All the girls noticed Minako's sadness, but no one said anything. Makoto, Ami and Rei were seated at the table completing a worksheet Mr. Mobiki had passed out to them. It was about the different kinds of rocks at Lochlathien.

Taking a seat by Minako, Usagi asked, What's wrong?

Minako shrugged. Nothing. I'm just having an off day, you know?

Rei rolled her eyes, and she argued, Minako, something happened before I came to tell you and Heero that Mr. Mobiki was holding a class. What was it?

Minako shook her head. She insisted, Nothing happened.

Come on, Minako. We can tell when you're lying, Makoto pointed out, and you're lying right now.

Minako stood up. Her hands flew defensively to her hips, and Minako shouted, Nothing happened, nothing is wrong! 

With that, she left the cabin, leaving the other girls in stunned silence.

--------------------------------------  
Location: the boys' cabin  
--------------------------------------

All too well, Duo noticed Heero's downright grumpiness. He sat down at the table and began the worksheet titled Lochlathien: The Rocks'. Duo watched as Heero broke his pencil lead four times and angrily resharpened it over and over again. Something was ticking him off, and Duo was determined to find out.

Wufei was sprawled out on his top bunk. Abruptly, he broke the silence between the five guys. What's the matter, Heero?

Duo asked, what's bugging?

Heero gave a grunt, making it too clear he wasn't going to answer that question. He gave Wufei an unreadable look before returning to his worksheet. He began to write the date on the top of his paper when- snap! The lead broke again. He grabbed the plastic sharpener and furiously twisted the pencil. He was unaware of Duo's and Quatre's amused stares.

Quatre looked up from the book he was reading(it was Ami's- he still hadn't returned it). He said, Heero, what happened? You're more serious than usual. 

Rolling his eyes, Heero stood up from the chair and walked silently out of the cabin. When he left, Duo said, We better go ask the girls. I have a feeling it's got something to do with one of them.

--------------------------------------  
Location: the girls' cabin  
--------------------------------------

I don't know, Rei was answering many of the girls' questions. I ran in to tell them that Mr. Mobiki was holding another class. They were just staring at each other. I knew something happened so I started to apologize, but Mina-san said, No, you didn't interrupt anything.' So we walked back to the Common Room. She seemed fine then. Heero stayed behind. I tried to ask again, but Minako actually _thanked_ me. I asked her what for, but she changed the subject.

There was a knock on the door, and all the girls turned.

Since Ami was closest, she opened it herself. Duo smiled, and Ami beckoned for them to enter. They came in, and leaned against the wall since there wasn't much room to sit.

What'd Heero do to Mina-  
Do you know why Heero is so- Duo and Usagi spoke simultaneously. Usagi giggled.

They stopped, and Rei said, Ok, now we know it's a relationship problem...

What makes you say that? Quatre questioned doubtfully, Heero's not the type to get angry over a girl.

Rei protested, but what are the odds that both of them would be having a problem at the same time, after I just caught them in the forest?

Duo asked suspiciously, You _caught_ them? Doing _what_?

Rei shrugged. Nothing really. I was looking all over for them! When I finally found them, they were _staring_ at each other. You know, _that_ kind of staring. Minako told me I didn't interrupt anything, but I think she was lying.

Duo laughed, I knew one day Heero would crack!

Another knock sounded on the door. Duo opened it, and Minako stood in the doorway.

"Another lecture," she said simply. Everyone shared looks with each other, and they left for the common room. The guys met up with Heero, but he didn't say a word.

--------------------------------------  
Location: the girls cabin  
--------------------------------------

Usagi was awake now, staring up at the ceiling. Finally, the boredom got to her, and she hopped off of her bunk, careful not to wake Makoto, who was above her.

She stepped outside and realized how chilly it was. Hugging herself because of the still coldness, Usagi walked aimlessly. She found herself at the river again. There were still five of those reclining chairs there, the ones she, Minako, Trowa, Heero and Wufei had sat in on the first day they came here. Usagi sat herself down in one. She closed her eyes and leaned back.

A twig snapped behind her, and a vaguely familiar shape sat in a chair next to her. Usagi squinted, and found a pair of marvelous violet eyes staring back at her. She sighed, "Oh, hi Duo."

"Hey, Usagi."

They sat in silence for a very long time. A nice breeze blew every now and then, and Usagi felt whisps of her hair swirling around her ever time it did. The moon reflected onto the water. It made a nice effect on the river. Every now and then they heard laughter from the camp. Finally, the silence got too thick for Usagi, so she decided to start some conversation.

"Where are you from? You know, before you came to Tokyo?" Usagi asked, "You're obviously quite American."

Duo laughed. " 'Quite American', huh? Yeah, I guess that's me."

"Where are you from?" Usagi repeated.

There was a moment of slightly hesitant silence before Duo answered mystically, "The stars." It was partially true, anyway.

Usagi puzzled over his answer for a moment. She gave up trying, and instead she asked another question.

"What are you doing up so late?"

Duo leaned forward and scratched the back of his head. He pulled his braid in front of him and began playing with the tail. Usagi watched this, and she almost didn't hear him answer, "I could ask the same of you."

"Well, if you want to know, I couldn't sleep," Usagi replied, "So what about you?"

He shrugged in his seat.

"Just wanted to see the Moon."

-- ** --

...the next morning...

----------------------------------------------  
Location: common room  
----------------------------------------------

Usagi was digging into her mushroom omelet when Heero came to the table.

Heero said to the guys, "We need to discuss something."

Duo's eyebrows furrowed, and after a moment's hesitation he stood up. He and the others followed Heero out of the common room. The girls were left sitting at the table in silence.

Makoto said, the quietness at the table finally annoying her. Usagi laughed.

Usagi laughed, Silence is so..._deafening_!

Mina added as she bit her toast, It's loud!

All: 

Something must be wrong, Usagi said, Duo didn't look too comfortable when he left. She took another bite of her omelet.

Rei shrugged. I wonder what it could be?

All: 

That's it, Ami phrased, I'm going to ask what everyone wants to: Minako what the heck happened? She had said it with so much forcefulness that the other girls stared at her. _Well_? Everyone wants to know, and there's no point in beating around the bush.

Minako shrugged. She took a sudden interest in her egg, and she poked at it with her fork.

Rei started, We're your friends. Please- what's wrong?

Looking up, Minako said, There's nothing really wrong. If I tell you, you have to promise you won't try to play matchmaker. Because there is nothing between us. The girls all agreed to stay out of Minako's business, so she recounted what happened at the Spot'.

YOU KISSED HIM?! Rei exclaimed, eyes wide.

Minako answered, We _almost_ kissed, and maybe that's just my version of the story. Heero might have been looking at something on my nose and I took it the wrong way...

Usagi said, We totally have to get you two-

Minako shouted, NO! You promised. Besides, I really don't think Heero thinks of me that way...And I don't want to..... Her voice got very quiet, and her expression moved to her sad feelings.

To think there's something there just in case there isn't? Ami finished what her friend couldn't. Minako nodded with a forlorn sigh.

----------------------------------------------  
Location: the Spot  
----------------------------------------------

Got it? Heero said.

Wufei and Trowa nodded. Quatre did too, with just a little hesitation.

Is it really necessary this soon, Heero? Duo asked.

Heero replied, We are here on a mission. That mission needs to be completed as soon as possible. We'll do it, with or without you. He took a menacing step toward Duo.

We have no idea if the target is even alive. Remember? The time machine fucked up- we're not in the year we're supposed to be in. The guy could've died by now.

The targets were young, Maxwell, Wufei pointed out, They shouldn't be that much older now.

Duo looked at Quatre, for help perhaps, but Quatre only shrugged and sighed, Duo, he's got a point. It has to be done.

Looking down, Duo submitted, Fine then. When we get back home, we'll begin the operation.

Meanwhile, stay away from the girls, Heero ordered.

Quatre stepped forward, 

Because they're learning things, Heero answered.

Like what? Quatre asked.

They already suspect we're more than plane pilots.

How is that dangerous? Duo protested.

Because it is, Duo. Heero argued, Whether any of us likes to admit it or not, we're becoming...distracted. That can't happen. If one of us slips-

You said something to Minako, didn't you? Duo accused, I can't believe you. You let something slip to Mina, so now we're all restricted from speaking the girls? And they call you the Perfect Soldier!

You see? You're getting too close to them. Something could-

JUST ADMIT IT, HEERO! Duo yelled, We're not the only ones getting close to the girls- _you_ are getting close to the girls. Something happened that day in the forest, when Rei ran in on you and Minako. And now-

Heero leaped at Duo, and Duo fought back. They managed to throw several punches before Wufei and Trowa managed to pull them apart.

Stop it, Quatre shouted, You guys...are trained soldiers, and you are acting like kids.

"Nothing would compromise a mission more than you two fighting with each other," Trowa said forcefully, "Stop acting like ten year olds."

This is just great... Wufei mumbled furiously.

Duo remained in a defensive stance, ready to pounce at any moment. Heero, man... 

Duo dropped his hands, and left the Spot, fuming.

----------------------------------------------  
Location: the girls' cabin  
----------------------------------------------

_Rei, you've always seen too much_...

Rei woke up, drenched in sweat. She was breathing hard. That dream she had that day at the shrine came back to her. Mamoru's voice. The boy. In a small frenzy, Rei ran to Usagi's bunk, just to make sure she was still there. Her hand found Usagi's waist, and she breathed in a deep sigh of relief. She attempted to calm herself down.

The cabin suddenly seemed too small, and Rei needed to get out. She left the cabin quietly and inhaled the fresh air deeply. It was a humid night. At first, Rei sat against the cabin wall, but she got up and walked down to the river.

She remembered Usagi telling her that they need to go get the chairs there, which they hadn't. When she arrived, she decided to take a spot in one.

Rei was midly surprised to find Wufei sitting in a chair, staring into the water. She took a seat next to him, but he remained unmoving. She looked into the water, hoping to find what Wufei seemed to be looking at.

What are you doing up so late? Wufei questioned.

Rei sort of jumped when he spoke. Oh...Do you remember that day at the shrine?

Wufei nodded, but Rei saw him grow uncomfortable at the thought. _He regrets being there with me..._

The reason why I was so...terrified when you got there was because I saw something. It _really_ scared me. I don't exactly know why, but it made me panic. I had that dream tonight. I had to get out of the cabin...I guess I came down with a small case of claustrophobia.

Rei looked to Wufei, wondering what he would say next. 

Why do you tell me so much? Wufei asked, looking at her now.

She looked to her fingers and studied them hard. Rei shrugged. I don't know...I guess being open with you is easy for me...Because...well I don't know why.

You don't seem to know much, do you, weakling? Wufei snorted.

Rei stood up off her chair defiantly, hands on her hips. You shouldn't call me weak when you have no idea how strong I am. 

Are you telling me you are more than just a little girl?

Are you kidding me? Of course I am.

Ha! I doubt you've ever gotten in a fight your whole life. I still say you're _weak_.

Rei lifted a fist in front of her. If you only knew...Well, find out, she dared.

Wufei shook his head, a small grin gracing his lips. I don't fight with those who are weaker than I am. Much less a girl.

Rei thought about it. I consider that a sexist statement. She threw a punch at Wufei, but he caught her fist in his hand. Rei grinned a devilish smile.

Come on, I just attacked you.

He smiled as he lifted himself off the chair. He challenged, Hit me. Just try it.

Rei threw several punches, but Wufei managed to block them all.

Rei said, I see you're a fighter. Fine then, I'm not taking it easy on you anymore!

She swung her arm in the air with much force. It made contact with Wufei's jaw. He took a small step back, and looked at Rei through narrowed eyes.

You're serious! Wufei exclaimed, You really want to fight me!

Instead of replying, Rei threw a drop kick that landed Wufei on the ground.

That's it, onna, he muttered, jumping off the ground. They engaged in a very beautiful fighting scene. Instead of hitting her, Wufei merely tapped her where he would have hit her. Rei smacked him full force, however.

Rei threw a punch, but Wufei ducked and drop kicked her. Rei found herself, back on the floor. Wufei sat on top of her, placing to fingers on her throat. And here, I could kill you. I guess that makes me winner?

She smiled, and flipped him off of her in a swift motion. I don't think so, Rei declared as she stood up.

They resumed fighting. Rei hit Wufei several times in the gut, and Wufei got her more on the face. Wufei pulled her into an odd position, where two of his fingers were pressed firmly against her throat. She stood perfectly still.

Any more force, he said, and you would probably die.

Again, Rei got that oh-so-devilish grin on her face. Oh, really? She grabbed his extended arm and twisted him. She was now behind him; his arm was held in back of him. As if I didn't know that, Rei whispered in Wufei's ear.

Wufei laughed. He moved his foot backward and tripped Rei. She was on her back again. He sat on her like he did before.

Haven't we been in the position before? Wufei asked with a triumphant smile.

Rei retorted, Yeah, but remember what happens next? She tried to kick him off of her again, but this time, Wufei stayed anchored down on top of her.

Of course. He smiled.

She rolled her eyes. So we agree that I'm not weak?

Wufei thought about it. Rei took her opportunity and finally kicked him off of her. She got up quickly and lunged at him. Now she was on top of him.

We agree that I'm not weak?

Evil onna... Wufei muttered.

What was that?! Rei demanded.

Alright! You aren't...

Yes, Fei-chan?

Wufei ignored her use of his nickname. You aren't...weak! Now get off me!

Rei shook her head. Not until you say Rei is the strongest woman I know, and she just kicked my ass.' Come on, say it.

That's an injustice!" Wufei exclaimed.

Of course it is. Didn't anyone ever tell you that life_ isn't_ fair?"

Rei is _the_ most _annoying_ woman I know, and..." He paused. "...she's about to get her ass kissed, Wufei blurted.

Rei laughed. She rolled off of him onto her back, cracking up. Wufei's gonna kiss my ass! she chanted.

Wufei cursed himself for letting the word kissed' slip. Kicked! Kicked! You're gonna get your ass_ kicked_!

Rei stopped laughing after a while, and they stared up at the stars. Wufei propped himself up on his elbows. You're strange.

What do you mean by that?

Women are supposed to be weak. They are supposed to obey their husbands.

Where do you come from?! Rei exclaimed, propping herself up. You'll have a tough time finding a wife like that in Tokyo.

I used to have a wife. She was docile and weak, Wufei replied.

Used to?

Wufei sat all the way up, and he looked down. She passed away.

I'm sorry...What was her name?

Wufei started, and then stopped. Then he spilled, She died in a bombing. That's why I chose...

Chose what? Rei asked. She saw Wufei open and then shut his mouth again.

That's why I chose to join the military, he answered finally.

Rei crawled and moved in front of him. You were married young.

It's the custom.

Oh...Were you guys happy?

Wufei shrugged. I guess you could say that. I don't think we were in love, though. I think we just...respected...each other.

All this time, Wufei had been looking down. Now, he looked up at Rei. There, she saw a different side of him. She saw softer side of Wufei, and it made her feel warm and tingly inside.

Rei leaned forward. She had intended to kiss him on the mouth, but she saw Wufei's eyebrows furrow. Instead, she planted a soft kiss between his brows. The spot there softened up. Good night, Fei-chan, Rei whispered, as she stood up. She left the river. Wufei watched Rei go, and he stared into the water. A ripple was going. A snapping twig caught his attention. He turned back toward the camp, and he saw a dark, longhaired shadow walking back to camp. _She's definitely strange..._

----------------------------------------------  
Location: the girls cabin  
----------------------------------------------

Usagi woke to the noise of the cabin door slamming shut. She looked around, surprised no one else had woken to it. She saw that it was Rei who must have gone. Usagi tossed and turned, desperately trying to fall asleep.

It didn't work out. Usagi decided to go for another walk, hoping she would run into anyone- Duo- to talk to like she had the other night. She rubbed her eyes as she slid off of her bed. She was careful to be quiet about shutting the door. The sudden urge to pee led Usagi to the bathroom.

On the way back, she saw a dark figure walking off the trail. She decided to follow it.

----------------------------------------------  
Location: the Spot  
----------------------------------------------

Usagi walked slowly to the dark shape crouched on the ground. In a flash, the figure had stood up and was facing her. She looked into Duo's violet eyes. He relaxed.

You scared the hell out of me, Duo said, Why aren't you asleep again?

Usagi shrugged. Rei left, and she woke me up in the process. You?

It was Duo's turn to shrug. Aches and pains keeping me up.

Aches and pains? Usagi looked closer, and she saw that Duo's right eye was swelling. 

Duo laughed, You should see the other guy...

Who was the other guy? Usagi asked.

Heero. Don't ask.

I won't. She sat down on the ground. Duo took a spot next to her.

Are...you...Do you have something going on with Trowa? Duo asked, a hint of acute nervousness in his tone.

Usagi looked at him. No...not really. Why?

Just wondering. The way you two interact sometimes...It looks like it.

Oh, well, there's nothing...You know, Trowa reminds me a lot of my little brother Shingo, only older and more mature. He's...how to say this..._warm_."

"Warm, huh?"

"Yeah, _warm_. But then again, all you guys are. Even Heero, every now and then. At the water, when we were throwing mudballs, I caught him smiling. I don't think he saw me, and I don't think he wanted me to see that smile, but I know he's got a big heart locked up somewhere down there. Umm...I know I said I wouldn't ask, but why _did_ you two get into a fight?"

Duo looked down. Uh, nothing important. He suddenly understood what Heero meant when he said They are learning things.'

Usagi abruptly changed the subject. The stars look pretty tonight.

So does the moon, Duo commented, The view from here is better than anywhere else.

What other views are there? Usagi asked, puzzled.

Duo cursed himself silently. _Damn it..._ Uh, you know...America, Europe.

Usagi said, "Here we are again, together on another one of these sleepless nights."

"You know, I think all of you girls are pretty _warm_ yourselves," Duo said suddenly.

"Really?"

"Oh, definitely. You all haven't known us for very long, but...maybe it's just me, but I feel like I've known you for a long time. Like we've met before."

Usagi giggled, "I get that feeling, too! It's like talking to an old friend."

"Just an old friend?"

"Yeah, why?" Usagi asked.

Duo turned to face her, and he shrugged. For a moment, he didn't want to look her in the eyes, but he did and was he ever glad for it. She had the most piercing blue eyes he could ever recall seeing. The reflection of the stars shone in them, and it created a wonderful effect. She was beautiful.

"Maybe there's...." Duo whispered. He leaned forward, and his words were lost in a kiss with Usagi. At first Usagi was surprised, and she wasn't sure if it was what she wanted, either. But when Duo's hand came to her cheek lovingly, she began to respond to his passionate kiss. It must've lasted for a minute, but it wasn't long enough for either of them. Their lips left each others, and they inhaled deeply. Duo continued quietly, "Maybe there's something more there?"

A twig snapped.

Loudly.

It ruined the moment.

Usagi laughed aloud. Duo looked somewhat embarassed as he rose to his feet. He offered his hand and helped Usagi stand. She smiled at him, and said, "Yeah, Duo. I think maybe there _is_ more there."

----------------------------------------------  
END  
----------------------------------------------


	14. The Outers Return

**And You I Love**

----------------------------------------------  
Location: the girls' cabin  
----------------------------------------------

The next day went by. Usagi and Duo became a happy couple. He seemed relieved that a pack of girls stopped following him everywhere. Usagi was just happy to be with him. 

Things between Usagi and Duo were a little bit awkward, like things between a new couple always are. But after Thursday passed they got over the giggles and blushes, and they had become quite comfortable with each other. Usagi found herself getting closer and closer to Duo.

It was late, and the girls stayed up talking.

So have you kissed him? Minako asked, throwing herself onto her bunk. Oh, nevermind, you told me about that night at the Spot. Have you kissed him since then, though?

Usagi shrugged, Little butterfly kisses on the cheek and on his mouth, but nothing really romantic... Usa sighed.

Rei laughed, You're so lucky. Since I kissed Wufei, on the forehead for Pete's sake, he hasn't spoken a word to me. I think he's avoiding me...

You've noticed that, too? Makoto asked, It seems like none of the guys want to talk to us anymore, save Duo. Have we gotten boring?

Ami shook her head, No. Quatre has been talking to me...Well, now that I think of it, he really _hasn't_ said anything to me since yesterday. He's waved and stuff- What could be the problem?

Usagi suggested, it has something to do with the fight Heero and Duo got into? She had told them of Duo's black eye, and they had noticed it that morning, too. The bruises on Heero's dark skin showed up also.

A devilish grin appeared on Minako's face. Then...lets...get their attention...

Whatever it is you are thinking that is making you smile like that- Don't! Makoto scolded, I've seen you with that smile too many times!

Minako cried, faking her innocence. I just have a tiny...going home...

Ami finished.

Yes! A tiny, going home prank. Nothing _big_.

I don't like it. But then Usagi admitted, Ok, that's a lie, I do. What's the plan?

What? What? Usagi said as if she were doing no wrong, It's just a teeny little joke. Rei, Makoto, are you guys in?

Rei nodded. After just a moment's hesitation, Makoto did, too.

So come on, Ami, Minako persuaded. 

Ami sighed. I guess I have to make sure you don't do anything _too_ terrible...

Usagi cried, So Minako, what did you have in mind?

Minako smiled that grin of hers again. Well, for starters....

----------------------------------------------  
Location: the boys' cabin  
----------------------------------------------

They were outside, peering into a window at the sleeping pilots. They walked around to the front.

Minako...How did I let you talk me into this? Ami hissed, holding a bottle of honey.

You're doing it because you love me, remember? Mina reminded. Ami sighed and shook her head.

Usagi hissed, Shh!! Quiet! They might hear...

Let's hurry, Rei said anxiously, waving the scissors she had in her hand.

Makoto was the first to go in. She opened the door oh-so-quietly, and snuck inside. The rest of the girls followed. Though it was almost completely dark, all the cabins had the same layout, so they found their way to the boys' dresser and closet.

Rei quietly opened the closet door, chose five white shirts, and began two cutting circles out around the -ahem- chest area in each one. She supressed the urge to laugh, imagining Wufei in that shirt the next morning. She got the rest of the boys' clothes from the closet and dresser, and she walked out the door silently. Rei took them across the little trail to her own cabin, dumped them on her bed, and returned.

When she opened the door to the boys' cabin, Rei was looking into the barrel of a gun. The lights suddenly flickered on, and all was revealed. Rei stared directly into Wufei's black eyes.

Ami was standing near the table, pouring honey into a bottle of shampoo. Quatre held a gun to her temple. Usagi was emptying a bottle of pen ink(non toxic of course) into a toothpaste tube. Duo had gun aimed directly into her heart. Makoto was standing bearstyle over Trowa(who was holding a gun to her forehead), a can of whipped cream in her hand. Minako had a black magic marker in her hands, and Heero held a gun between her eyes.

----------------------------------------------  
Location: the boys' cabin  
----------------------------------------------

Everyone stood perfectly still, no one speaking or even blinking. Minako stared down the gun and into Heero's icy blues. The death glare'. Minako began to shake, and then she couldn't hold it in any longer.

Minako laughed.

She giggled, still eyeing Heero. The moment she was waiting for came- Heero relaxed just for a half-instant, wondering why on Earth she was laughing. Minako took her opportunity. In a swift motion she grabbed the gun out of his hands and tackled him.

Minako cried, still laughing. She beat down with small force on Heero's chest, like people do when they are cracking up.

Everyone stared at her. After a moment, everyone sweatdropped massively, and they, too, began to laugh. Duo fell over laughing and Quatre had to steady himself. A small grin lit Trowa's face and Wufei was shaking his head with a cute smile.

Heero was the only one who didn't smile. He was furious. Get off me, he commanded, I said get off me!

Mina's smile disappeared as she lifted herself off of him. She shook her head. You know, Minako sighed, You're always like this- angry and annoyed! But sometimes you let the softer side of you show. And it's so...nice. Minako paused, and then added, looking Heero in the eye, Then you go back to being an ass. 

Minako stomped angrily out of the cabin. Heavy silence fell over the cabin. Heero got up and sat on the edge of his bed. He stared down at his fight, as if he wished to burn holes through his shoes with his stare. Suddenly, Ami spoke.

"Explain!" she said.

"Explain what?" Quatre asked.

Ami gave a rather pointed look to the gun in his hand. Quatre caught on, saying, "Oh, that."

"We're in the military," Trowa lied, "We're on call, and it's imperative that we're always well equipped."

"And do you pull them on everything that moves?" Rei questioned, "You scared the daylights out of me."

"It wouldn't have happened if you onnas hadn't have been up to something," Wufei reasoned, gesturing to the various things the girls were holding, "_You_ explain."

Usagi argued, "It was a _joke_! A gun is _not_ a joke. Really, you would've blown my brains out."

Makoto shuddered. "Put them away. They're making me nervous."

----------------------------------------------  
Location: the bus  
----------------------------------------------

The girls and the guys sat segregated on the bus. Things were awkward- very. No one spoke to anyone. 

Usagi looked at Minako. She was staring out the window. Usagi remembered coming back to the cabin with the girls to hear Minako crying, just barely, but it hurt all of them. They didn't have anyone to blame, though, because Heero hadn't really done anything.

The bus ride home seemed longer than the ride to the park.

Duo did not sing.

----------------------------------------------  
Location: Usagi's house  
----------------------------------------------

Usagi opened the door to her house. She had expected to find it empty. It was a Friday; Ikuko should have been shopping, Kenji should have been working and Shingo should have been at school.

Instead, they were all seated on the couch watching TV, overwhelmed by nasty tissues.

Oh. Usagi. You're home. I midsed you so...*sneeze*. Much. Ikuko said, rubbing her nose, Oh it's so terrible! We all hab de flu! She sneezed again, and then Shingo did, too.

We got it from hib... Kenji gestured at his son. I would helb you unback but I'b just too weak!

That's OK! Usagi said, inching away from them toward her room. You germs- I mean, you guys stay here, I'll get this upstairs on my own.

She ran into her room. Her clean, bacteria-free room. Usagi's door opened, and her mother peeked in.

Darling? Would you be so nice and take dese to da Setsu Building? Dey are bills but I don't dink your fadder is in de condition to drive...Achoo!

Usagi took the envelope gingerly. Yes, mom. You go rest now. She cleaned off her doorknob with her shirt. I can't get sick...

----------------------------------------------  
Location: Usagi's house  
----------------------------------------------

So this guy we're supposed to kill, he's a big member of some company, right? Duo asked.

Heero shook his head. No. He's important- that doesn't mean he's the CEO of any company. He could be the mayor, for all I know.

Duo nodded. Cool. So we'll go in there, blow up the place, wait for the cops to come, find the leader, take his house key, rob the safe he's got and wham! We're out of here?

Heero nodded, taking a turn. 

----------------------------------------------  
Location: the Setsu building  
----------------------------------------------

Usagi strolled into the overly large building. _Great. Mom said take these to the Setsu building, and drop them off. Where?!_

She looked around.

_Aha!_ There was a large, enclosed information desk in the center of the building. There was a slot that read: PAYMENTS. Usagi walked to it, and slipped the envelopes in it. _Now for the two mile walk _back_ home. Gee whilickers, it's getting really hot in here. -yawn- I'm feeling really...really...sleepy._

Suddenly, Usagi fell to the ground. She curled up and fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------  
Location: Makoto's apartment  
----------------------------------------------

Makoto looked out her window. Shouts were coming from the Setsu building just across the street. She squinted. A person tried to get out the door, but they seemingly fell asleep. _The Negaverse...?_

Makoto closed her eyes, and uttered the words which she hadn't in so long.

The transformation began.

----------------------------------------------  
Location: the Setsu building  
----------------------------------------------

When Venus arrived, the other girls were already walking calmly toward the building. She ran to catch up with them, grabbing Mars by the shoulder as she did.

What's going on? she asked.

People inside there are falling asleep. We think the Negaverse might be behind all of it. We're going to go check it out right now, Mars replied. Venus nodded. She opened the glass doors of the place.

The stepped inside. It was dark- the electricity had been cut. Sleeping bodies were all over the floor; the Setsu building was always a very busy place.

Venus spotted a familiar body on the ground. ...did someone contact Sailor Moon?

Mercury nodded. I couldn't find her.

Venus ran to the figure lying on the floor. She recognized Usagi. It's her. We need to get her awake.

Coming from who knows where, a bullet whizzed by Venus' ear. Quickly, she lifted Usagi's body with her improved strength and carried her into the bathroom nearby. Soon, the other senshi hurried in.

Someone's shooting! Jupiter exclaimed, slamming the door shut behind her. 

This isn't the Negaverse's style, Ami pointed out, They use monsters, not guns. This has to be something different.

Get down, Venus ordered, A bathroom door isn't going to stop them from shooting. We need to wake up Usagi.

She tapped her on the face several times.

Usagi muttered groggily, Wha...? It's Sailor Venus! Oh wow...

USAGI! We need Sailor Moon, now!

Usagi rubber her eyes as she nodded. 

----------------------------------------------  
Location: Bathroom of the Setsu building  
----------------------------------------------

Sailor Moon finished transforming. So what's the problem? Why did I fall asleep? Is it the Negaverse again?

Not sure, I don't know and maybe, Mars said, answering all her questions.

Mercury looked down into her mini computer, rolling her eyes. There's some sort of sleeping gas in the air. It's powerful. Based on the chemical ingredients, I don't think you're supposed to remember falling asleep at all. I guess with your increased power...I don't think it's the Negaverse. This isn't their style. Plus the sleeping gas is chemical, not...how would you say it? It's not magical, like something the Negaverse created would be.

Sailor Moon nodded. We have no idea who these people are?

The senshi shook their heads at once.

Then we-

The bathroom door was blown off it's hinges, catching Jupiter and pushing her with much force. She landed on the ground, crushed by the door. The other senshi managed to jump into stalls. Looking out, Venus rushed to Jupiter, pulling her out from beneath the door.

Are you ok? she asked. Jupiter nodded, shaking dust off of her as she stood up.

Fine...but whoa...That's it! Jupiter stepped out the door. Mercury, can you give me a general direction?

Mercury slipped her visor on and looked out the door. She pointed. Over there, I see life forms.

Jupiter nodded. She concentrated her hands together. A disc of electricity was formed, and it shot in the direction Jupiter had aimed. It caused a small explosion.

All the senshi was out of the bathroom now, staring into the space Jupiter had attacked. There was silence, and then nothing.

Suddenly, a ball of fire was headed their way. They ducked and dived. A small rocket rammed into the wall of the Setsu building, just above Mars's head. An explosion sent the girls flying.

Gee, Jupiter. Kinda sends your attack running! Burning....Mandala! A flame spiraled around Mars. As if alive, the fire dived in the general direction Mars was aiming. Another burst of light and smoke filled the room.

Let's go! Sailor Moon shouted, We need to get out into the open, so we can see our opponent!

Like a true leader, Sailor Moon watched each of the girls run for the door, each dodging stray bullets. She went last. She started to run, but a chilling voice whispered, Don't make a move. A gun was held to the back of her neck.

Sailor Moon froze. Every muscle in her body tensed.

a voice shouted. _Neptune?_ Someone dived at Sailor Moon, saving her from whoever was holding the gun.

Sailor Moon looked up at her savior. Sailor Pluto?! What's goi-

No time to explain, Sailor Pluto said, dragging Sailor Moon out the door of the Setsu building.

But the people- Sailor Moon resisted. She made an attempt to reenter the building.

Pluto pulled harder. They'll be fine. She looked Sailor Moon in the eye. Trust me.

Sailor Moon took a last glance inside the building, then with a nod, she followed Sailor Pluto.

----------------------------------------------  
Location: the boys' apartment  
----------------------------------------------

Heero was typing up a mission report when Duo flipped on the TV. Still typing, Heero listened to the Breaking News' that Sally Mickoru, the channel 5 anchor, was announcing.

...the Setsu building was set on fire today. Some officials believe that it could have been just a prank. The victims were put to sleep with a light sleeping gas before the fire started, leading others to believe that it was a terrorist attack. Twenty minutes after the building had been set fire, victims began waking up. Here is an amateur recording of some of the victims fleeing the flaming building.

Heero turned to watch the clip.

He tensed.

Since they had one of those rewindable TVs, Heero pressed a button, rewound the clip and played it again in slow motion. Then he paused it.

he exclaimed, pointing to the screen. 

Duo walked over to screen. He took a bite out of his sandwich. What's up Heero?

He took a closer look. Duo dropped his sandwich

----------------------------------------------  
Location: Makoto's apartment  
----------------------------------------------

Nine girls were settled into Makoto's apartment, all sitting comfortably in the living room. Makoto offered drinks.

...silence...no words...blinking...

You're back, Usagi said suddenly.

Rei exclaimed, No kidding! You guys died in a fire- or so we were told. I'm sensing that there's more to the story?

Usagi, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru remained still.

It's a long story, Setsuna pointed out.

We've got time, Minako replied.

It's up to Usagi, Haruka said.

Usagi looked down. A single tear fell from her eye as a wave of unhappy memories flowed through her head.

----------------------------------------------  
END  
----------------------------------------------

In case my old readers haven't noticed, there have been a few slight changes to the plot.

I've created a message board for Gundam Wing x Sailor Moon fans, as well as Final Fantasy fans.

It's called the Schizophrenic Message Board, and it can be found at  
[ http://pub39.ezboard.com/bschizophrenic ]

It's brand new, so please join and drop some messages, kay?

Oh yeah, REVIEW!


End file.
